Another End
by Link no Sou
Summary: Capitulo 10: El requiem de la tragedia. El siempre era un idiota y ahora lo confirmaba viendo como... LightxL Proximo capitulo: Nothing more
1. Chantaje colegiala enamorada

Esto, Bueno, iniciando con el primer Fic de Death Note que escribo, además de ser el primer fic después de un largísimo descanso de la escritura (todavía tengo otros que no eh subido).

Bien, este fic es Y-a-o-i, así que si no te gusta el genero mejor salte ¿ok?...es un LxL (ustedes captan…Light y L… ¿ok?) Por cierto, L será el UKE y Light el Seme…además esto es algo que le prometí a una amiga mía… aparte tengo otro fic One-shot que es puro cotorreo…solo lo hice por que no pudimos acabar de hacerlo mi amiguis y yo en el Chat.

Bueno, con esto aclarado…vienen los detalles técnicamente técnicos…creo.

_**Nombre.-**_

_**Titulo del capitulo.- **_Chantaje / Colegiala enamorada

_**Pareja.-**_ Light Yagami – Elle Lawliet (posible Light-Misa pero solo suave)

_**Disclaimer.-**_ Death Note, sus personajes y demás no me pertenece…es de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata…la historia presentada aquí es lo único mió.

_**Advertencias.- **_Spoiler de L, Lemon explicito, lenguaje bastante fuerte…ya saben lo normal de un R

_**Demases**__**.-**_ Antes que nada, le dedico esto a mi…novio Darko y a mi amiga Loret solo eso. AH! Y aquí deje a Ryuuk como el shinigami que esta con Light…no queria hacerme muchas bolas con Rem n.nUUU

"_cursiva" _----pensamientos estilo POV (ósea POV de tal o tal) de Light

"_**texto"**_ -----POV de L… ¿ok?

"Texto" ----- Pensamientos generales

-Texto- ------dialogo

--Texto-- ------acciones

Texto -----párrafos normales de descripción etc.

(N/A) ----- Mis intervenciones

Aclarado todo…creo, pasemos a lo bueno.

FIC!!

* * *

Y ahí los tienen, parados en la azotea del lugar, mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo, pero no veo que les importe…

-Anda…te enfermaras si te quedas aquí—menciono el castaño

-Y como si te importara realmente ¿no?-

-…Ryuuzaki anda…no quiero llevarte dentro a la fuerza

-…esta bien…pero solo por que me esta dando algo de frió…

"_Y creías que no lo había notado… ¿L? …si yo se bien que te gusto…lo se por la forma en que me has estado mirando desde aquella vez en la universidad…incluso Misa lo ha notado…je, pobre del gran detective…estas por caer en mis redes…"_

Ambos entraron al edificio nuevamente, Light solo podía pensar en el siguiente paso a seguir… ¿Qué cual era su plan? Fácil, iba a hacer que L se enamorase completa y totalmente de el. Misa había notado como Ryuuzaki se ponía algo deprimido cuando abrazaba a Light, y le había comentado esto al chico…el cual solo rió pero al pensarlo…vio una gran oportunidad en sus manos.

"_Ahora L, serás mi amante y al final no podrás pensar en nada mas que en mi…y tendré tu total apoyo en mi nuevo mundo…al mismo tiempo que a la policía…como me encantara jugar así contigo…"_

-Ryuuzaki, deberías ir a descansar, has estado muy presionado con esto ultim…

-No puedo hacer eso, y menos ahora que Higuchi esta muerto, eso solo da pie a pensar que hay otro Kira suelto, puedes ir tu a descansar, tenia planeado darles un descanso a los demás…no los puedo forzar a mi ritmo de trabajo…

-…Como siempre…pero un día de descanso no te afectara en nada… ¿sabes?

-Un día es un día Light-kun, además Kira no descansara un día…solo por que yo lo haga… ¿o no?

-…Y sigues pensando que soy Kira…dios¿Cómo te puedo hacer entender que no lo soy?

-…Realmente ya no creo que seas Kira…pero mis sospechas son tan confusas últimamente que…

-¿lo ves? …necesitas un descanso…anda vamos—Lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a llevarlo a la habitación

-Light-kun, por favor suéltame! …que dirán Yagami-san si me voy a descansar así como así!!!!

-Yo les diré que todos…y cuando digo todos es todos, tendremos un descanso de una semana

-¿Qué? Pero Light-kun…Kira pue…--se quedo callado al ver como Light lo arrinconaba a la pared con sus manos atrapadas en las suyas—Light…

-Tres días de descanso…

-Pero…

-Tres días…

-…Esta bien… _**"Yagami Light… ¿Qué estas pensando? …o mas bien… ¿Qué **__**diantres**__** me sucede? Cedí tan fácilmente… diablos, desde que eh estado con el…he comenzado a sentirme…tan raro…**_

_**Oh, y ahora vas y les dices a todos que yo decidí el descanso de tres días, bien…supongo que así fue pero… ¿Por qué no me sueltas? …Yagami Light… ¿Qué me has hecho para caer ante ti como una estupida chica enamorada…?**_

_**MOMENTO¿Eh dicho chica enamorada? …acaso… ¿Yo estoy…?"**_

-Ryuuzaki…oye…Ryuuzaki!!!—los gritos de Light hacen que el detective salga de su ensueño, nota que esta a mitad de la escalera con Light viéndole preocupado- ¿Qué tanto pensabas?

-Ah…nada…creo…que tienes razón, y al final si necesito un descanso urgente… "de ti…"

-¿Ves? …ahora ven—siguió guiándolo hasta la habitación.

Una vez dentro de ella (Light entro primero y luego L) el castaño arrincono al chico descalzo mientras cerraba con seguro.

-L…Light… ¿Qué haces?—pregunto algo nervioso

-Nada… _"Ahora…veras por que soy tan popular entre las chicas Ryuuk…espero esto te divierta"_—Acto seguido, junto sus labios con los de L.

"_**Que… ¿Qué diablos hace? …aunque…no…se porque comienzo a pensar que…se siente bien…"**_

Light tenia bien sujeto al otro por las muñecas, L trataba de safarse pero Light solo apretaba mas sus manos, al poco rato a el detective le vino importando un carajo lo que pasaba, y se relajo, permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de Light a su boca, el castaño sonrió victorioso mentalmente, soltó a L y comenzó a explorar su cuerpo, mientras el chico solo dejaba que el sonrojo cubriera casi en su totalidad su cara.

Se alejo y vio detenidamente la reacción de su rival. Ojos cerrados, boca ligeramente abierta, un hermoso sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, respirando pausado.

-Que hermoso te ves…

-…Light…--abrió sus ojos, el aludido se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que veía los ojos de Ryuuzaki brillar así, pero al mismo tiempo parecían como si estuviese por llorar-¿Por qué?

-_"…Que me… ¿Qué me pasa? …extrañamente siento un poco de dolor por haberle hecho esto…" _Ryuuzaki perdona…y… _"Me ha callado, me ha besado… ¿Qué diablos? …ahora se le ve llorando¿Por qué? …"_

-…D…dime Elle…por favor…--llorando

-… ¿es tu nombre? … _"Elle…que hermoso…lo he dicho tan suavemente que…incluso…se escucha sexy… AH!, no debería estar… ¿Qué mas da? …al fin y al cabo mi plan es hacer que se enamore de mi…no tiene nada de malo fingir en su totalidad que yo lo amo…"_

Sin saber como, Elle estaba ya recostado en la cama sin su sweater y siendo besado de un modo salvaje por Light.

Besaba sus pezones, acariciaba su entrepierna sobre los pantalones, mientras escuchaba los dulces gemidos del 'desarmado' detective. Rápidamente los pantalones volaron y Light se desvistió completamente. Elle solo pudo quedarse viendo embelesado su cuerpo, siempre había pensado que Yagami era perfecto, pero…viéndolo así solo podía entender más la razón por la que se creía Dios.

Sintió como el detective se tensaba, beso sus mejillas saboreando las lagrimas mientras lo colocaba sobre el. Le susurro un simple 'Tranquilo' para después comenzar a moverse en su interior y penetrarlo completamente, Elle grito con todas sus fuerzas, le dolía, pero aun así se sentía tan bien.

El dolor desapareció al cabo de un rato, solo se podía escuchar como ambos gritaban el nombre del otro, como Elle gritaba que amaba a Light Yagami, mientras el aludido celebraba su victoria embistiendo más y más rápido a su rival. Ambos llegaron a su límite gritando el nombre del otro, cayeron agotados en la cama, Light aferrado a L y este respirando más rápido de lo normal.

"_Lo conseguí…aunque jamás…había pensado que Elle era tan estrecho, se sentía tan delicioso…ah._

_Y ¿ahora que? … ¿Por qué me esta viendo así?"_ Light nota que su "amante" estaba llorando aun, pero lo miraba con odio, con rencor, con dolor…

-Light…kun…--susurra- Te odio…

-E… ¿Cómo? …--Bastante sorprendido

-Lárgate…por favor…vete…aléjate… ¡Aléjate de mi!—grito mientras obligaba a Light a pararse e irse

-Hace un momento no decías eso ¿verdad?—Voz sarcástica

-LARGATE YAGAMI LIGHT!!!!!!!!!—gritando con todas sus fuerzas y quedándose sentado en la cama, llorando, solo…

* * *

-Ryuuzaki… ¿me llamabas?—Watari entraba lentamente al cuarto y vio como L estaba sentado frente a su computadora, apagada, viendo la nada-¿Paso algo Elle?

-…Watari… ¿Qué es amar?

-…Así que ya sucedió… ¿no?

-No me digas que te lo imaginabas ¿ok?

-…Mi pequeño—se acerco a L y lo abrazo-Yo no te puedo decir que es amar…además, tu ya lo sentiste

-Pero no me gusta… ¿Si me esta usando únicamente que haré?—esconde su cara en el pecho del anciano-…No quiero…no quiero sentirme así…además el es mi principal sospechoso…Si mis teorías son correctas…y el llegase a ser Kira… ¿Crees que podría matarlo?

-…Elle…yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes…pero hay cosas que solo se aprenden…viviendo, así que realmente lamento no poder servir de mucho…perdón—Lo abrazo mas fuerte

-…Sabes que no es tu culpa…es mía…por no haber tenido interés en esto desde antes…no lo creía necesario…pero…parece que es mas necesario de lo que pensé, al fin y al cabo los sentimientos humanos son mas fuertes que nada…y eso lo he comprobado viendo a Amane…pero…

-No pienses mucho en ello, mejor descansa por hoy…mañana ya sabrás que hacer

-…Lo dudo…--susurro y se fue a su cama, pero no la quería tocar.

Se recostó, las imágenes de lo sucedido volvían a el, el dolor, el placer, el amor…si, amor, por que después de pensarlo mucho, el acababa de enamorarse, mas bien de darse cuenta, de Light Yagami, no de Kira, solo de Light…pero…era tan doloroso que no sabia si podría evitar que eso aumentara. Sintió como Watari lo arropaba, cerro sus ojos, intento hacer algo que no hacia casi nunca…dormir.

* * *

Les había dicho a todos que había desconectado las cámaras, para poder descansar un rato, pero era mentira, el tenia todas las cámaras en su lugar, vigilando, había visto esa paternal escena de Watari y Elle, ryuuk estaba tras de el riendo y diciendo cosas como 'Que raros son ustedes' o 'eso es cariño'.

-Ryuuk, dijiste que querías ver algo divertido ¿no? …pues te mostrare algo tan divertido que seguro morirás de felicidad

-Nee…Light yo dudo que eso pase…pero si es algo divertido acepto verlo.

"_ahora veras ryuuzaki, elle…ahora sabrás que es sufrir…te haré que me ames tanto que no podrás vivir sin mi, y así…yo…GANARE!"_

_**Continuara…**_

No me maten ¿ok? …este fic tiene la meta de ser raro, tragico y demas cosas…

Ahora, espero muchos reviews, muchos regalos…pero se que no sera asi y que me van a dar puras mentadas TwT, pobre de mi.

L.-Y por que yo soy el uke?  
Light.-Por que el seme mas sexy soy yo…

L.-te estas ganando un…!

Chicos, chicos, tranquilos ¬¬…no me obligen a cancelar las reservaciones de los 15 hoteles.

L/Light.-…esta bien TwT

Ya saben, reviews, comentarios, demases…al boton ¡GO!

_**Dewa!**_


	2. Celos Amor real

_**ANOTHER END**_

_**Capitulo II**_

Celos/Amor real

Bien, bien… heme aquí con el capitulo dos de este fic… ¿raro?

_L.-_ No es raro…es ultra-raro…

_Light.-_ Si…dejarme a mí…el dios del nuevo mundo como novio de "este" ¿no es pecado?

Ahhh, ¡serás imbecil Yagami!, mira como dejaste al pobre de L ¬¬

_L.—_en su rinconcito comiendo paleta- TT

_Light.-_… --gota estilo anime-Etto, Ryuuzaki, perdona no quería…

_L.-_…Yagami-kun es Kira…snif

_Light.-_… ¿Quieres pelear ya tan temprano? …Lawliet

_L.-_ ¿O.o? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

--Esconde el manga de Death Note-Eso, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ÒwÓ

_Light.-_¬¬…muchas gracias por tu apoyo…--saca el capitulo anterior y señala algo-Aquí dice L Lawliet ¬¬ obvio que por eso se tu nombre

_L.-_… ¿Verdad que no le harás nada a tu uke-kun? n.nU

_Light.-_…Con una condición…--sonríe pervertidamente y se acerca al detective

_L.-_ ¿Cuál…?—Se empieza a poner rojo y cambia constantemente de tono conforme Light le susurra mas cosas-Am…pero…

--saco mi celular- Light-kun… ¿Es una idea muy pervertida?

_Light.-_Jojojo…claro que si…¬W¬…

_L.-_…u///u—mega rojo

Entonces llamare al motel de la esquina XD, y mientras hago las reservaciones daré los detalles técnicamente técnicos de mi…fic.

_**Titulo.-**__ Celos / Amor real_

_**Parejas involucradas.-**__ LightxL – LightxMisa – MatsudaxLight _(Aunque usted…no lo crea)

_**Resumen del capi.-**__ Misa va a ver a su "luz" y este decide terminar de enamorarla para ir tranquilamente con el otro L; L los observa y por alguna razón se siente mal…terriblemente mal._

_**Disclaimer.-**__ Lo digo otra vez…Death Note no me pertenece…snif…_

Bien, mis lindos genios ya se fueron a jugar así que me he quedado sola, pero al menos tengo mis videos de Kenichi Matsumaya-sama, así que soy feliz…lean el fic y no me maten…por favor.

-…--El silencio reinaba en el lugar

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto el chico "brillante"

-_**"Eso quisiera saber yo…Yagami Light…"**_…Nada que te importe realmente…Light-kun—Susurro el detective mientras comía un poco de chocolate.

-Ryuuzaki, por favor…sigues molesto por lo que paso… ¿verdad?

-No…--musito inseguro-No…es eso…realmente no…estoy molesto…

-Es obvio, si hasta un niño de 5 años sabría que te gusto…--se sentó a su lado lamiendo su oído-¿No quieres hacerlo otra vez?

-…L…Light-kun…--rojo

-Dime solo Light…Elle…--lo tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a besarlo con pasión

-Mmm…no…basta…Light-kun—lo empujo y se alejo-No quiero que te aproveches así de… ¡de mi!

-Y… ¿Quién dice que me aprovecho de ti?—acercándose sensualmente-¿Y si de verdad te amo?

"_Con esto caerás en mis redes…Elle…Y así, tu me darás el control de toda la policía mundialmente"_

Comenzó a sonar una alarma, alguien había llegado.

-¿Qué rayos? …

-Debe ser Watari que regreso con mi pastel…--dijo algo infantilmente mientras se levantaba para ver quien era-Ah…es Misa-san…--notablemente…celoso

-… ¿Mi…misa?—algo inseguro, realmente no la soportaba pero, tenia sus razones para intentar… "amarla"

Lawliet abrió las puertas y dejo que Amane entrase, realmente quería decirle que no le apetecía verla, pero, Watari había regresado con un pastel enorme de Fresa y pues…eso al menos le endulzaba la existencia (…No me culpen por esto…no se me ocurrió que mas)

**Piso 16, Habitación de L y Light**

-Hazme caso… ¡Light!—Chillaba la chica al ver que su novio la ignoraba total y completamente.

-¿Para que viniste?

-Quería verte… ¿Estuvo mal?

-_"Claro que si tonta…estaba por ir a la parte de mi plan en la que le pedía a Elle su nombre…carajo!"_ No, olvídalo…y… ¿A que haz venido?

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchas? A verte…a verte a ti Light…

-Ah cierto… _"Esta chica es tan estupida…bueno, al menos esta enamorada de mi y hace lo que le digo…cuando quiere…"_—En ese momento recordó algo.

El edificio entero tenia cámaras, y lo mas seguro era que L estuviese vigilándole, si no tal vez también seria Watari, podría funcionar pero también podría NO servir del todo…que mas daba, lo único que necesitaba era que L se enamorase de el a tal grado de no poder vivir sin su presencia…lo intentaría.

"…_**Ni siquiera esta pastel me sabe bien…"**_

Lawliet pensaba y comía, pero…por mas que lo intentaba, el pastel nunca sabia bien, siempre, en cada bocado venia a su mente el sabor de los labios de Light, el dulce sabor de su piel, el olor…el placer…todo lo estaba volviendo loco, ni siquiera podía pensar ya con claridad, Light ocupaba mas del 70 de su cabeza…

-Aunque…eso no es nuevo…--hablo para si mismo…estaba acostumbrado a pensar sus teorías el solo, hablando con el mismo como si nada, pero esta vez…no le gustaba la sensación de esa "charla"-Desde que instale cámaras…no he dejado de pensar en el…siempre ha ocupado mas del 60 de mi cabeza…pero… ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?

"_**Yagami…Light… ¿Acaso de verdad lo estaré amando? … NO, eso es más que imposible, es improbable…sale de toda lógica…el es un chico, yo soy un chico…**_

_**Las cámaras, empecé a sentir algo…era algo así como un…vuelco…un sentimiento pero, no…no quería…o…ahhh mi cabeza no puede con esto…"**_

Aventó todo, tomo su rostro con sus manos, dolía, pero era agradable, era adictivo, el amor…la cosa mas rara e incomprensible del mundo, el nunca se había esforzado mucho en entenderlo, pero si que había intentado documentarse… (Leer mangas Shoujo ¬¬U) aun así, ahí estaba, el, el gran detective, encerrado en el dilema del amor.

Se levanto, necesitaba verlo, quería aclarar su mente, sus dudas, su corazón…

Tomo un poco de pastel y se dirigió a donde estaba Light con Misa…esa chica comenzaba a caerle del todo mal, como es que ella podía agarrar e irse sobre Light…tan así…¿Cómo?, eso era lo que mas le fastidiaba, el quería hacerlo, no lo admitía pero quería…

Llego frente a la puerta, ¿debía tocar?, ¿debía entrar simplemente?

"…_**Que carajo estas haciendo aquí…¿Lawliet?, por dios, deja de comportarte como chiquilla enamorada…compórtate como el chico que eres…am…bueno, mejor entra y ve por lo que es tuyo por obvias razones…si, eso, anda…ENTRA!"**_

Ni el entendía su mente, pero que mas daba…abrió la puerta, entro y después sintió como si alguien hubiera agarrado su corazón y lo estuviera estrujando tan fuerte para después soltarlo y dejarlo morir.

-E…elle… ¿Qué haces a…?

-RYUUUZAKI HENTAI!!!!—grito la chica cubriéndose con una sabana mientras Light solo se quedaba ahí, viendo al chico en la puerta

-…creo…que…yo…--ni siquiera sabia que decir, todo estaba pasando tan rápido…Light besando a Misa, esta ya casi sin ropa, ambos en el sofá, Light abriendo sus pantalones. Acaso el estaba por… ¿lo iba a hacer con…?

"_**Eh sido…eh sido un imbecil…Nunca…yo…idiota!!!"**_ Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente de L, dejo caer el plato que traía y salio corriendo a cualquier habitación cercana o lejana, sentía como si unas lagrimas estuvieran por salir de su rostro, pero no salían, no quería que salieran, no quería que Light lo viera…no quería que Light…lo volviera…a lastimar.

-ELLE!!!—gritaba Light mientras salía tras el, lo jalo de la muñeca y lo obligo a verlo-No es…lo que piensas…--su plan había funcionado, ahora, ahí estaba la prueba de que Elle lo amaba…pero… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verle llorar?

-…Suéltame…Light—sus ojos por primera vez tenían algo de vida, pero solo servia para notar que el estaba destrozado, lloraba, odiaba llorar, no le gustaba denotar su debilidad pero ya no podía-Tu quieres a Misa… ¿verdad? …déjame…no juegues así conmigo…ya no…por favor…--se soltó del agarre y comenzó a alejarse

-…Elle…yo…por favor…espera—no lo hacia por su plan, no lo hacia por haber ganado, lo hacia por que…el realmente…

"…_Algo acaba de salir mal… ¿No es así…elle?, ni tu, ni yo…sabíamos que al final…terminaríamos enamorados…_

_Por que así acaba de pasarme…te eh visto llorar y…acabo de enamorarme realmente…de ti…"_

-Yo…--estaba por decirle algo, una verdad, algo tan sincero cuando…

-¿Ryuuzaki ama a Light? …pues lastima…--Misa se abrazo a Light-Light ya es la luz de Misa, así que ríndete.

-…Lo se…por eso…dejare que Light salga…--El nombrado abrió los ojos como plato-…no quiero causarle mas problemas a Misa-san…--se dirigió a su habitación-_**"Y…también quiero que…se aleje de mi…"**_

-E…Elle—trato de detenerlo pero Misa lo jalaba-… _"No…no quiero…ya…no quiero…"_ Misa…su…suéltame

-No, Misa es la novia de Light y así será…siempre—molesta-O acaso quieres que lo mate… ¿Kira?

Volteo rápidamente… ¿En que momento los papeles habían cambiado?, ahora misa lo amenazaba…esa chica no era tan estupida cuando se trataba de algo que ella quería.

-Tu no me puedes amenazar a mi…Amane Misa…

-Si que puedo…por que yo se el nombre de ese chico…--una sombra la cubrió, era Rem

-Además…Yagami Light…si tu intentas matarla…yo te mato a ti… ¿recuerdas?

-Kukukuku…parece que tu eres el encasillado ahora…Light—Rió Ryuuk bastante divertido

Ahora… ¿Qué hará Light? …dejara que lo maten…dejara que maten a Lawliet… ¿O simplemente se entregara y se dejara matar por la persona que ama?

_**Esta historia…continuara…**_

No me vayan a matar…si no, no sabrán en que va a acabar esto

Misa.-SI!!! Misa-misa ha salido al fin!

L.-…Maldita bruja TwT

Light.-…AHHH?! Y por que yo soy el que sufrirá ahora?!

Miren, por favor no me vayan a matar, ni yo sabia que esto pasaría…solo voy escribiendo…pero…en verdad, esto apenas inicia…lo bueno vendrá ahora…

Dejen 5 reviews para este capitulo o si no…¬¬ no habrá fic! Así que…byeee


	3. Manipulacion Dolor

_**Another end**_

**Manipulación / Dolor**

La-ri-hooo!

_L.-_Hi—desanimado y con aura negra

_Light.-_Ko…nichiwa…--Igual o peor que L

_Misa.-_HIIII!!!! 0--Muy alegre

¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?, se ven muy mal¿No tendrán fiebre?

_L/Light.-_Mira quien lo dice, Si es tu culpa que me sienta así tonta… ¿Por qué nos haces sufrir así? TT—Abrazándose y llorando

_Misa.-_Misa no entiende¿A Light no le basta con Misa? ;w;

_Light.-_Aléjate de mi, monstruo—la ve feo

Ahhh, dejen de pelear carajo, mejor déjenme dar los detalles de este capitulo. U.ú, si siguen así haré un Lemon, Rape, Shota con el capitulo 25 del anime.

_L.-_Por mi no hay problema n///n

_Light.-_S…shota… ¿ósea shota, shota?, pero si L es mas gran—Analiza la palabra Shota-¿no querrás decir que harás un Lemon LxLight?

Exactamente¿Cómo supiste? …supongo que no por nada eres el mejor alumno de Japón, wajajajaja—modo sarcástico

_Misa.-_Mientras estos siguen peleando, Misa dará la introducción al capitulo.

_**Capitulo.-**__ Manipulación / Dolor_

_**Parejas involucradas.-**__ Light-L, Misa-Light (…)_

_**Summary de Capitulo.-**__ Misa tiene bien controladito a su "luz", L esta sufriendo mucho al grado de dejar de comer dulces, Watari nota a su "hijo" mal y trata de ayudarlo, Light comienza a desear nunca haber hallado la Death Note. ¿En que parara esto?_

_**Advertencia.-**__ Posible muerte de un personaje, posible violación…en fin, esto esta por pasar a ser R, casi._

L.- ¿Qué dijo?

Light.- ¿Cómo dices?

Misa.- ¿Enserio por fin Light será 100 mió?

A ver, tranquilos antes de que los anote a todos en mi Death Note. Ahora, si no tengo mas intervenciones y molestias. ¡Fic!

* * *

-Light, hazme caso carajo!—gritaba Misa mientras bella como Light ignoraba olímpicamente su traje sadomasoquista-Jo!, si no me haces caso matare a Elle!

Light rápidamente volvió a la realidad y la volteo a ver de un modo tan amenazador, parecía un León, pero, este estaba en una jaula y Misa era el domador que lo traía controlado.

Admitámoslo, hasta hace unos momentos le hubiera dado igual que matase a Elle ¿verdad?, pero ahora sabia que un mundo utópico no seria nada si su amado Elle no estaba con el. También podía matar a Misa y asunto arreglado, pero, entonces Rem le mataría¿Importaba tanto?, a veces Light pensaba eso, pero tenia miedo, no de morir si no de que, en vez de matarlo a el, matara a L, a **su** Elle.

Volteo a ver a Misa, por fin, y después esta se le fue encima a besarlo, Light solo le siguió el juego, nunca había sentido ningún cariño hacia Misa, pero le era necesaria únicamente para matar a L, claro, antes.

* * *

"_Ni siquiera las fresas saben bien…"_

Elle estaba sentado en el suelo de su cuarto, tenia un montón de dulces frente a el, pero nada le llamaba la atención. Tomo un poco de tarta, la llevo a su boca y un poco antes de empezar a comerla la regreso, no tenía ánimos para comer dulces. Se recostó en su cama, cosa que habitualmente no hacia, cerro sus ojos y de repente las lagrimas corrían por su rostro¿Por qué tenia que ser Light Yagami la razón?, el ocupaba ya todo su ser, deseaba tenerlo cerca, volver a decirle las palabras te amo mientras estaban en la cama, volver a ver esos ojos tan raros y cautivadores.

Tomo su almohada y hundió su cabeza en ella. Si se llegaban a oír sus sollozos no podría explicarlo a su 100 por ciento, y más si era esa estupida de Misa la que se enteraba.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué te pasa?—Watari entraba y al ver al chico en ese estado le preocupaba mucho

-Nada…realmente nada importante, Watari—Mintió-¿Podrias llevarte los dulces? No tengo apetito.

-Es, acaso por¿Yagami Light?—Elle se incorporo un poco, volteo a ver al anciano y después siguió llorando en silencio.

El mayor se acerco a el, lo abrazo y trato de calmarlo, entonces se escucho como alguien salía corriendo de otra habitación. Elle rápidamente salio corriendo y vio a Misa parada frente a su puerta. Light la quito rápido de allí y se coloco frente a el.

-Light!, Quítate ahora—gruño Misa

-No lo alcanzaste a ver¿cierto?

-Claro que lo hice, y es mas puedo—Light la callo tomándola por el cuello mientras la veía de un modo asesino.

-Tu te atreves a hacerle a algo a Elle y me las pagaras Amane Misa…

-_Yagami Light, te recuerdo que YO protejo a Misa y si tu la matas yo te mato a ti._

-Eso no me importa—Trataba de ahorcar a Misa cuando Elle lo empujo-Ry…Ryuuzaki!

-Ya basta Light!, Misa te quiere a ti, y ella es una chica, ella debe estar contigo, yo…sabes que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, y tu, tu ya me lastimaste mucho yo ya no quiero mas dolor…yo

-¿Pero que dices?, E-elle yo te—Misa intervino

-TU ME AMAS A MI! Y eso es la verdad!

Y ahí estaban los tres, encasillados en un pleito que quizás duraría por siempre, o al menos hasta que uno de los presentes muriera, claro que eso era lo que menos quería Light, pero era lo que Misa estaba por hacer.

Light noto que Misa comenzaba a sacar algo de su bolsa, parecía un simple espejo y su labial, pero el sabia perfectamente que en la death Note se podía escribir con cualquier cosa, vio a ambos y se sintió tan impotente.

* * *

1 semana después, Apartamento de Yagami Light.

-_kukukuku… ¿Aun te arrepientes de haber hecho eso?_

-¿Y como crees que No Ryuuk?, lo lastime tanto que no creo poder volver a verlo a la cara…el ni siquiera me quiere ver y, pues—Estaba sentado en cerca de la ventana, pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Se escucharon pasos, Ryuuk dejo su manzana y desaparecio, Light volteo a ver a la puerta, y fue en ese momento cuando se pudo notar, como Kira, al fin, después de tanto, había dejado en paz a Light pero con un gran peso encima.

La puerta se abrió, Light intento pararse pero no pudo, solo volteo de nuevo a la ventana y la persona que había entrado paso de largo y se encerró en su habitación.

Esa si que era una vida¿verdad?, Light sonrió levemente al pensar que todo pudo haber salido mejor si no se hubiese enamorado de Ryuuzaki, o si no hubiese encontrado la death Note. Pero si así hubiera sido, quizás, solo quizás, jamás hubiera conocido a aquella persona que tanto amaba, y que…tenía su vida en sus manos.

Por fin se levanto, camino a esa habitación, toco suavemente la puerta susurrando un "Me dejas pasar?", la puerta se abrió, una silueta lo vio, y lo abrazo llorando, Light solo se quedó ahí, parado escuchando su llanto, Rem veía también algo deprimida y, en la cama, se veía una Death Note nueva, y diferente.

* * *

Misa.- ¿Ósea que gane?

L.-Ósea que me morí?

Light.- ¿Alguien me puede explicar esto?

Ahhh!, se lo creo a Misa, pero¿Light, L, no entienden nada de plano?, veamos si las lectoras si lo comprenden muajajajaja ay que mala soy.

Como podrán ver, no puse gran cosa, y eso es en parte por que no me dejaron muchos comentarios, me han hecho sentir mal, snif.

Bueno, espero al menos la misma cantidad de comentarios y la que adivine que paso aquí, le haré un fic como quiera, de lo que sea, y con la pareja que sea.

Bien, entonces adi—Light me interrumpe

Light.- ¿Ni siquiera un avance como en tus fics de Gravi dejaras?

L.-Si¿acaso prefieres Gravitation? TwT que mala

Misa.-me da igual…

Aich, esta bien, solo por que no me gusta ver llorar a L, u.ú pero no dirá nada, solo será:

* * *

"_**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

_**Por que yo lo amo, y prefiero dar mi vida por el**_

_**Pero esa tarea no es tuya**_

_**Pero me dieron la aprobación**_

_**Rompí mi promesa¿Qué haré ahora?**_

* * *

L/Light/Misa.- ¿WTF?

Ya, ya…ahora si, ahí se ven!!! BYEEE, BYEEEE XD.

* * *

Por cierto, no se olviden de los reviews pulsando el boton "GO" si no los anoto en mi Death Note MUAJAJAJAJA.


	4. RecuerdoOlvido

_**Another**__** End**_

_Recuerdo / Olvido_

Hi, hi, hi!!

¿Estáis todos listos para leer el capitulo revelador de mi fic?

_L.-_No…no tengo ni el mas mínimo animo como para ver que carajos hiciste

_Light.-_Opino igual, ¿Por qué no agarras y te vas con tu Loveless? ¬¬ nos olvidaste toda la semana

OH!, ya…es que me deprimí nada mas, ¿Qué no puedo deprimirme?

_L.-_Am…es de humanos deprimirse…

_Light.-_Pero TU no eres humana eres un fenómeno . 

--venita saltando-Te estas ganando un verdadero…aaaaaaagh!!!! Mejor datos técnicos:

_**Titulo.-**_ Recuerdo / Olvido

_**Parejas.-**_ Light-L, Light-Misa, L-OC

_**Resumen.-**__ ¿Quieren saber que paso? Deberán entrar al averno mas profundo que jamás haya existido, venir hasta el lugar mas recóndito…y encontrarse con esa persona que desean salvar. Y, un dios fue capaz de hacer eso._

_**Advertencias.-**_ Totalmente Out of Character / Lime / Vocabulario ya mas subido de tono y…mucho enredo . quizás.

_L.-_Ya entendí… ¡YA SE QUE ME PASO!

_Light.-_Oh… ¿Acaso? Si, eso, entonces, yo. KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Bien parece que los dos genios al fin ataron cabos. Bueno procediendo con lo procedido, el fic.

**Mundo Shinigami, 22 años atrás**

-No se te hace aburrido estar siempre ahí sentado Ryuuk?

-Cállate Rem!, además ¿a ti que te importa? Por que no vas a ver a Jealous, siempre andas tras el.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer…solo lo decía por que nunca te veo que te muevas—Dicho esto, la shinigami voló

-Veo que realmente no te va bien con las chicas, Ryuuk…

-¿A que vienes ahora tu?, Yosaru

-No pronuncies mi nombre de ese modo—Un shinigami con un poco mas de parecido a un humano salio de las sombras, era de color blanco como Rem, tenia vendas en los brazos y piernas, sus ojos eran negros, sin brillo, al final su "cabello" era como el de Ryuuk, con ligeras variaciones como 2 o 3 mechones cayendo en su cara, lo demás de su cuerpo era similar a un humano, solo que mas grande y huesudo.

-¿entonces como? You-saaaa-ryu, ¿quizás?

-No te burles de mi—lo miro indiferente y después se sentó-¿Por qué siempre ves este lado del mundo humano?

-No es verdad…ayer veía Londres, hoy veo Inglaterra

-_"como siempre, su conocimiento del mundo humano es Nulo"_ Ah, ya veo…pero ver la capital no difiere mucho—volteo a ver la "bola" que estaba frente a el y noto algo, una familia regresaba en auto y traían a un niño

-Esa familia esta por morir…por eso la estoy viendo

-¿Eh?, pero esa familia si no mal recuerdo tiene buena reputación entre los humanos

-Sip, pero ve su esperanza de vida y hoy, se acaba—rió como es de costumbre-Sabia que me vendrías a preguntar algo así, ¿tu adoras esa familia no?, pues ve como se mueren

-Yo jamás eh tenido interés alguno en los humanos, solo me llamaba la atención el hecho de que los Lawliet son demasiado listos y—Un grito llamo su atención

La casa comenzaba a incendiarse, la mujer salio con un niño en brazos, pero fuera le esperaban unos hombres que le dispararon a morir, el padre salio justo después, trato de evadir las balas pero no consiguió nada, la única persona que aun no había salido del auto era la hermana de la madre, rápidamente tomo al niño que la madre trato de cuidar.

Dispararon al auto con todo lo que tenían, pero logro salir de ahí. Ambos shinigamis estaban bastante interesados en ver aquello, uno se jactaba de lo interesantes que podían llegar a ser los humanos. El otro solo veía horrorizado, vio la esperanza de vida del pequeño y de la tía, ¿Cómo podría el niño sobrevivir a esa edad solo?, la tía moriría en breve… ¿Qué haría el niño?

El auto llego a la jefatura de policía, los guardias corrieron al ver a la señora herida, pero esta les dijo que el niño era el que importaba, dijo que llamaran a Wammy's House, que debían cuidar a L.

-Kukuku, así que, ¿se sacrifico por ese bulto?, los humanos son raros pero divertidos, kukukukuku

-No veo ninguna gracia en que una inocente criatura pierda todo sin siquiera haber conocido a su familia. Además me impresiona el valor de la tía, llego hasta ahí solo por el bebe—ni siquiera volteo a ver a su compañero, seguía atento a lo que sucedería

-No será que te estas interesando en ese bebe… ¿Yosaru?

-Quizás, su esperanza de vida acaba de aumentar—Ryuuk volteo a ver la bola y noto que era cierto-Ese niño debía morir en 2 días, pero la tía hizo algo que cambio el destino, ahora vivirá mucho, y eso me interesa

-Espero que no te vuelvas adicto a esto y después olvides tu propia vida—se levanto y se alejo

-Nadie sabe que nos espera ryuuk—susurro

Y, así poco a poco los años iban pasando. Yosaru veía al chico crecer, y a la vez anotaba los nombres de los tipos que estaban a su alrededor –mientras no afectaran la esperanza de vida del niño- y que le fuesen molestos al infante.

Ryuuk siempre le decía que dejara eso o moriría de pereza. Yosaru lo mandaba a volar.

El niño se convirtió en un gran detective, el cual solo era conocido como L, recordaba que su padre había desempeñado el mismo papel antes de morir. Poco a poco le tomo cariño a ese chico, que después, se convirtió en el sentimiento que ningún shinigami pensaba nunca en tener.

-Elle Lawliet—susurraba para si mientras lo veía devorar aquellos pasteles que adoraba-¿Cómo un chico así me enamoro?

Un día, varios Shinigamis llegaron donde el, volteo a verlos y noto que uno de ellos no traía su Death Note.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿No has visto a Ryuuk?

-Hace un buen de tiempo que no se nada de el, ¿Qué paso?

Los shinigamis se vieron entre si, Yosaru no decía nada, y entonces uno de ellos hablo.

-El engaño al rey shinigami y tiene 2 death note, recuerdas ¿verdad?

-Si, Shidoh, y una de esas seguro es tuya—rió sarcásticamente-¿por eso lo quieres ver?

-No es eso, el problema radica en que, hace exactamente 5 días el dijo que iría al mundo humano por que perdió una

-¿cinco días?—pensó un poco-hum, no se, al menos yo no lo he visto… ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas a Jealous?, el esta mas tiempo viendo a esa chica que yo viendo a este—Sentencio y después el grupo desapareció

Volvió a lo que hacia, ver desde lejos a un amor platónico y prohibido.

**Varios meses después**

-¿Qué Jealous que?—bastante sorprendido pregunto

-Jealous murió frente a mis ojos, eso dije—la shinigami blanca hablaba seriamente

-Acaso habrá, ¿no hizo eso?—se sentó y vio a Rem

-Una vez tu fuiste el segundo al mando, solo el Rey shinigami te superaba, supongo que sabes que le paso ¿verdad?

-Salvo a esa chiquilla

-Si, y yo iré a entregarle esta death Note—la mostró-Pero, me temo que cuando haga eso…ella

-¿Qué?

-Es partidaria de Kira, el humano que **tu adorado **Elle Lawliet esta persiguiendo

Las palabras cayeron como agua fría sobre el Shinigami, si eso era cierto, Yagami Light tendría mas aliados –por que el ya había visto a Ryuuk seguir a ese tipo- y eso entonces solo.

Volteo a ver la bola, vio como L estaba en el hotel hablando con sus ayudantes, mencionaba la universidad y como se acerco a Yagami Light.

-Lo siento, pero mantendré la promesa con Jealous, y, ayudare a la chica por que la quiero mucho—salio volando mientras Yosaru se sentaba a ver, lo que sucedería, apartar de ahora

**Tiempo después…Edificio de investigación de L**

-Light!, Quítate ahora—gruño Misa

-No lo alcanzaste a ver, ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo hice, y es mas puedo—Light la callo tomándola por el cuello mientras la veía de un modo asesino.

-Tú te atreves a hacerle a algo a Elle y me las pagaras Amane Misa…

-_Yagami Light, te recuerdo que YO protejo a Misa y si tu la matas yo te mato a ti._

-Eso no me importa—Trataba de ahorcar a Misa cuando Elle lo empujo-Ry…Ryuuzaki!

-Ya basta Light!, Misa te quiere a ti, y ella es una chica, ella debe estar contigo, yo…sabes que no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, y tu, tu ya me lastimaste mucho yo ya no quiero mas dolor…yo

-¿Pero que dices?, E-elle yo te—Misa intervino

-TU ME AMAS A MI! Y eso es la verdad!

-_REM!! SI MISA NO SE DETIENE AHORA YO…--_una voz desconocida se escucho a lo lejos

-_Yosaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Matare a Amane Misa ahora…mas te vale detenerla_

_-Kukukuku, así que al final si sucedió lo que pensé, ¿te enamoraste del hijo de los Lawliet?_

_-ESTO ES CULPA TUYA RYUUK!!!_

Mientras ellos peleaban, Light había agarrado a Misa por las muñecas y la había azotado en el suelo, el trozo de death note voló, y Misa comenzó a gritar.

-REM!!! REM MATALO!, MATALO AHORA!!! MATA A L!!!

-_Misa!!!—_Rem saco su death Note pero entonces

-_Elle!!!—_Yosaru anoto algo en su death Note, que era totalmente diferente a las demás, después incendio la death Note de Rem y de Misa

-¿Qué diantres?—Light pudo ver como la death Note que Misa traía en su bolsa se comenzaba a quemar-¿Cómo puede ser?

-Rem, ¿Qué pasa?, REM!!!—se levanto y al no recibir respuesta se fue sobre Elle y lo ahorco

Light la lanzo y vio, con horror como Misa se golpeaba en la cabeza y moría al instante. L entonces vio un cuaderno caer en sus manos y vio tanto a Rem como a Ryuuk.

-¿Qué diablos…?—se hizo atrás-¿Shinigamis?

-Puedes verlos, ¿Elle?—Light no entendía nada, y se agacho cerca de Elle, toco el cuaderno y vio, a Yosaru

-_Light Yagami, Kira—_Ambos chicos temblaron al oír eso-_Mata a la persona que te diré para que Elle sigua vivo_

-¿Por qué no lo…?—callo al ver como el shinigami comenzaba a desvanecerse-¿mataste a misa?

-_YOSARU, ¿Por qué?, rompí mi promesa con Misa, ¿ahora que haré?, tu no tenias que hacer nada!_

_-Recuerda que, le robe la death Note al rey shinigami…_

_-¿Cómo la pudiste usar?_

_-El mismo Rey me dio aprobación, el viejo estaba cansado, dijo que quería que alguien mas hiciera el trabajo—_Susurro y vio a Elle-_Y yo me enamore de un humano_—Elle abrió la boca pero no dijo nada

-_Entonces le estas dejando una maldición a este chico…_

_-Por eso, le eh pedido a Light que haga eso…y—_vio a Rem-_¿Qué harás?_

_-Rompí mi promesa, ¿que más puedo hacer?_

_-Cuida, de lo que yo mas amo, Rem—_se dio la vuelta y espero su muerte

-Y-o, Yosaru—Elle hablo-¿Por qué?

-_Por que te amo_

-Pero, ¿No pensaste en lo que yo quería?

-_Claro que si, por eso no mate a Light_—vio a Light-_Light, mata a __Quillish__Wammy_

Todos –menos Ryuuk que andaba comiendo manzanas- quedaron estáticos al escuchar tremenda petición. Elle quería llorar –otra vez- por haber escuchado eso.

-_Mejor conocido como Watari_

-Yo, No puedo… ¡NO LE PUEDO HACER ESO A ELLE!—grito

-_Entonces, dejaras morir a la persona que más amas, ¿Tan cruel eres Kira?_

Elle vio a Light, se lanzo a sus brazos y le rogó que no, que no lo matara, dijo que Watari era una de las personas que mas quería, era lo único que tenia como familia, era, sus recuerdos.

Light vio a Yosaru, y este le dejo una sonrisa que Light comprendió. Tomo la death Note y aun estando destrozado por el estado de L, anoto a Watari.

**1 semana después**

Y ambos seguían abrazados, Elle lloraba sobre el pecho de Light, este acariciaba su espalda y veía la death note.

-¿Por qué tenia que ser yo?

-Por que, los dioses son crueles

-¿Por qué lo mataste?

-Por que te amo

-Light –alzo el rostro, y lo beso-Yo, quería morir en tus brazos

-Pero yo no quería vivir sin ti—lo recostó en la cama-Y, Yosaru…me lo rogó

-Yo, ahora tengo que hacer—sintió los labios de Light en sus cuello y se sonrojo cerrando sus ojos-No quiero ser…eterno

-Yo tampoco, pero, lo seremos y, quizás en verdad lo merezcamos—le quito el suéter y los pantalones-Hemos dañado a muchos, y mas yo

-Light—susurro para después dejarse llevar por lo unico que aun, le regresaba aunque fuera, un poco de la felicidad que el anhelaba

"_-Perdóname Elle—susurro_

_-No lo mates_

_-Elle—el shinigami se acerco a el y lo abrazo-Tu serás el nuevo rey shinigami, cunado te hayas cansado, podrás darle esa libreta a quien quieras, pero no podrás morir hasta que tu tiempo de vida, se acabe_

_-¿Y Light?_

_-Morirá contigo, esta escrito, ahí—señalo la hoja en la que escribió ambos nombres_

_-Perdóname, Elle, en verdad perdóname—Light lloraba, después se escucho algo caer en el cuarto, Elle corrió y siguió llorando._

_Yosaru se desvaneció, Rem siguió a Elle y le pregunto si quería olvidar ciertas cosas, el solo dijo que no._

_Light vio a Ryuuk, este estaba riendo y diciendo cosas absurdas, deseo nunca haber hallado la death note…_

_Nunca haber empezado con esto de ser Kira._

_Nunca haber conocido a Elle…_

_Nunca haberlo hecho llorar…"_

_**¿Continuara…?**_

Eh dicho!

_L.-Ósea que…_

_Light.-Sip, eso_

Ahhh, dejen de hacer eso!!! Me hacen sentir mal!!!, Wow, 8 paginas en solo hora y media, eso es un nuevo record –con razón no siento mis manos- ahora si espero que Lynx me deje comment TT por que me deprimí por no ver nunca un comment suyo en mi One-shot!!! Snif, que triste estoy.

Espero les guste, dependiendo de mi animo lo continuare o no, aun no se, tengo varias ideas y quizás le quite a L la responsabilidad de ser Rey shinigami…pero ya lo veré luego.

Otro detalle que quiero aclarar, el hecho de haber dejado la historia así es por que, prefiero dejarla abierta, pero no esta acabada, en mi libreta esta anotada toda la historia (o la menos lo que tengo planeado) pero el dilema es que luego tiendo a modificar un poco la idea.

Y, partir de aquí ya empezare a sacar, de verdad, a los demás personajes (Matsuda, Souichiro…) pero meteré mas OC y…el fic pasara a ser casi AU…ustedes dicen ¿seguirán leyendo?

Dewa!


	5. Sentimientos Recipiente vacio

_**Another End**_

_Sentimientos / Recipiente vacío_

Bien, asombrosamente…mi inspiración para este fic esta a flor de piel…así que dejare la actualización mas rápido de lo normal.

_L.-_Que bueno, por que ya me estaba desesperando

_Light.-_Si, quiero Sexo, Lemon, Violación, Rape Shota o lo que sea pero necesito porno x.x

_L.-_Eso se puede arreglar con una reservación de hotel…jujujuju

A ver, a ver, perense!, bien, antes que se pongan calientes estos dos de aquí atrás, daré los datos del capitulo.

_**Nombre.-**__Sentimientos / Recipiente vacío_

_**Resumen.-**__ Reglas del rey shinigami, aquel se convierta en rey shinigami (que es raro que llegue a ser algún humano) perderá todos su recuerdos y emociones conforme pasen los años, aquel que se convierta en rey shinigami tendrá su esperanza de vida congelada hasta que renuncie al cargo…_

_**Advertencias.-**__ Ninguna quizás, solo que…espero que no tengan sueño XD se ve que va a estar aburrido el fic._

_L.-_¿NANI?

_Light.-_ Eso es ser cruel Sou!!!

Ohhhh, déjenme ser, que necesito liberarme de la presión de haber hecho el examen de ingreso . además…TwT snif, El fic de Ludra me dejo inspirada, XD y con temor de que me vayan a decir que me volé sus ideas….TwT cosa que no es cierto!!! Snif!!!

Bueno, al fic por que este capi es dramático, cruel y sin sentido XP.

* * *

_Reglas de Rey shinigami:_

Amanecía como todos los días, poco a poco la calida luz del sol cubría cada rincón de la enorme ciudad de Tokio, pero, en un Edificio, por más que alumbrase el sol, no había calor, no había paz, no había…nada.

Veía por la ventana, el amanecer sin duda era hermoso, pero no entendía por que, no entendía como a la vez que esa Luz era tan hermosa, tan calida, tan brillante…

¿Cómo podía ser tan simple y triste?

Volteo a ver la mesa, ahí estaba la razón de tanto sufrir, tomo el cuaderno y entonces noto por primera vez la figura que estaba tras de si.

-¿Pasa algo Rem?

_-Eso quería preguntarle a usted majestad_

-…Dime L…odio que me recuerdes cada segundo eso, y tu lo sabes—Se volteo y le aventó el cuaderno

_-Lo siento, pero es una regla, todos los shinigamis debemos referirnos a usted como "su majestad" o el Rey, no puedo desobedecer eso_

-Entonces te doy permiso para que lo hagas, Ryuuk acepto, no veo por que tu no, ya que, eh notado que pareces mas bien un siervo del que este en turno.

_-Para empezar soy una chica, además de que solo sigo ordenes por que me lo pidió Yosaru_

-Estupida shinigami—Se sentó en la cama y volvió a hablar-¿Dónde esta Light?

-_Salio esta mañana, al parecer quería caminar un poco_

-Ah, ya

Abrió el cuaderno, y comenzó a leer las reglas, las había tenido en mente desde esa mañana¿Por qué?, por que eran las reglas mas crueles que podían existir.

Abrió la boca y comenzó a susurrar cada regla, repitiendo más de tres veces la primera.

-"Si un humano llega a convertirse en rey shinigami, caso que es casi imposible, todo recuerdo de este será eliminado del mundo pero no podrá dejar el mundo humano nunca, tendrá que vivir como un fantasma"—Sus ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos-¿Por qué quiero llorar? Siempre sido un fantasma, nadie nunca me ha visto ni…nada, eh estado escondido—sonrió-No hay gran diferencia

Fuera, Light caminaba sin rumbo, había salido a comprar algo de pastel para L, quería tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, algo casi imposible pero lo intentaría.

Llego hasta un establecimiento que nunca había visto, entro y vio que era una pastelería enorme, vio la cantidad exorbitante de pasteles y entonces algo se le ocurrió.

Salio corriendo de ahí, y rápidamente pensó que quizás, y solo quizás, aun no era demasiado tarde para tratar de ser felices, llego al edificio (no sabe como pero llego) subió las escaleras casi de dos en dos escalones, abrió la puerta grito "Elle, ven te tengo una sorpresa!!!", el aludido volteo y Light se asusto un poco, por alguna razón los ojos de L estaban mas oscuros que de costumbre.

-_Así que la death Note de su alteza empezó a hacer efecto_

-Efecto¿A que te refieres?—Pregunto Light bastante sorprendido

-Light-kun—Una dulce voz lo hizo voltear-Yo…ya no soy humano, la regla dice que, si un Humano se convierte en rey shinigami, todo lo que tenga que ver con el será eliminado del mundo, solo aquellos que hayan sido escritos por el rey o que fueron escritos con muertes especiales podrán verlo y recordarlo—Sonrió

-Eso es injusto¿no hay un modo de…?

_-Yagami Light, muestra mas respeto ante el rey—_Menciono rem al adivinar lo que diría, lo hacia mas por no lastimar a Elle que por respeto

_-Kukukuku¿crees que eso es injusto? Deberías ver las demás reglas—_Ryuuk, tras decir esto, se fue a la cocina

Light volteo a ver a L, este solo se levanto y se abrazo a el, diciendo cada regla tal cual venia escrita.

Susurro un cállate, no paso nada, abrazo mas fuerte al chico que estaba en sus brazos diciendo que se callara, odiaba estar así, odiaba tener que cargar con esto, odiaba que Ryuuk hubiese tenido razón aquella vez.

No lo soporto más y alejo a L de si, le grito todas las veces que pudo que se callara, el otro solo quedo con una expresión fría, parecía que ni siquiera le dolía.

-¿Por qué?

-Las reglas, lo dicen—Le dio el cuaderno-¿ves?

"_Si un humano llega a convertirse en rey shinigami, caso que es casi imposible, todo recuerdo de este será eliminado del mundo pero no podrá dejar el mundo humano nunca, tendrá que vivir como un fantasma_

_Aquel humano que haya caído en la regla anterior, comenzara a olvidar los momentos felices de su vida, sus sentimientos y las personas que amaba (en caso de que estén muertas)._

_En caso de estar con alguna persona querida, esta lo olvidara (a menos que este anotado en la death note)_

_En caso de que esa persona esté anotada en la death note, cargara con el peso de cada sentimiento negativo de la persona, convirtiéndose en su corazón y sentimientos._

_Aquel humano que se convierta en rey shinigami, pasara a ser solo un recipiente vacío, podrá ver la cantidad de maldad y bondad de cada ser, podrá ver a través del alma y saber cuando mienten o cuando dicen la verdad._

_Si esa persona lo desea podrá ver el pasado de alguien en específico, saber que cosas malas hizo y que cosas no, siempre y cuando puede ver los ojos de la persona._

_Esta persona podrá sentir placer carnal, pero no sentirá amor ni ningún sentimiento humano._

_Si esta persona desea sentir aquellos sentimientos deberá renunciar a su cargo, mas sin embargo, no olvidara que tuvo la death note como sucedería con una normal._

_Cuando esta persona renuncie a la death note, podrá sentir y será recordado por la gente, en caso de que no hayan muerto o estén a punto. Mas sin embargo aquel poder de saber quien miente y quien no seguirá con el._

_SI se renuncia a esta death note, todas las personas a su alrededor sufrirán, además de que la persona que renuncio será perseguida por malos sucesos y su vida será horrible._

_Aquella persona que use esta death note, a la hora de morir, vagara eternamente por el mundo humano como castigo. La death Note se quedara en este mundo humano pero en manos de alguien que el shinigami acompañante del antiguo rey escoja."_

-¿Qué diablos es esto?—Pregunto notablemente molesto

_-Las reglas…solo eso Yagami Light, las reglas que el rey shinigami debe cumplir y solo el creador puede cambiarlas_

-¿El creador¿Quién es el creador?

-Aquel que, rige todo y nos usa de marionetas, es algo irónico¿no debería amarnos?, la Biblia menciona algo así, pero…fue escrita por hombres y el hombre desde tiempos memorables ha manipulado todo a su antojo.

-elle, yo¿Por qué no renuncias a la Death Note simplemente?

-No, puedo—Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla-Rem me ha dicho, que si lo dejo…todo lo que ame sufrirá, todo lo que ame morirá, y, y yo ya no toleraría perderte a ti

-Si mi vida es suficiente para que tu este bien no me opongo, mátame, hazme lo que desees pero, renuncia

-¿para que? –alzo el rostro viendo dulce y tiernamente a Light- si tu te vas de mi lado nada me quedaría aquí, perdí a Watari, perdí a mis padres, estoy solo, ni siquiera quiero volver a Wammy's House

-¿pero ahí no están los demás niños?

-Solo piensan en ser como yo, además…hubo hace algunos años un incidente, que, jamás olvidare

Los recuerdos volvían, creía que los había enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser, ah, pero la death note los regreso, si, eso era, aquella vez en la que se sintió tan amado, aquella vez en la que sintió que todo estaba bien, cuando descubrió lo dolorosas que eran las palabras, y que, empezó a olvidar que era el amor.

"_--El es el hijo de los lawliet, espero lo trates bien—el pequeño aun estaba con la mirada perdida, había estado en casa de watari los últimos 4 años, todos lo molestaban y Watari pasaba pocas horas con el._

_El otro chico –aparentemente mayor- se acerco a el y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Elle…Lawliet, Elle_

_-Soy, Ryuuzaki"_

_**To**__** be**__** continued**_

* * *

¿recuerdan cuando Watari le dijo a L que el ya había experimentado el amor?, pues a esto me refería, JOJOJOJOJO¿a que no saben que carajos pasa verdad?

_L.-_NOOO, ese no!!! Me dará algo!

_Light.-_¿Quién, como? Owo no capto.

Ya verán, ya verán, XD al fin supe como meter esta idea (por eso quería leer la novela, por que ya se me había ocurrido antes gracias a Chise y la Web de death note XDDDD)

Espero reviews/comments/links XD adios!!!


	6. A lo lejos Nacimiento

_**Another End**_

_Capitulo 6 __Beyond-__Birthday_

_(A lo lejos / Aniversario)_

¡Hello¿Como están?, espero ya hayan notado el titulo de este nuevo capitulo, SI, así es¡Beyond Birthday aparecerá!

Ryuuzaki.-JUAJUAJUAJUA!!! Heme aquí nuevamente!

L.-…--Aura oscura a su alrededor

Light.-Vaya, dos L…mmm—Planeando ideas pervertidas-Muajajajajajajaja

Ryuuzaki.-Eh, eh…momento, yo no soy un Uke lloroso como este—Señala a L

L.-Llo-lloroso?, yo no soy llorón! ;-;

AHHH, no empiecen—Grita-Sabia que no debía ponerlos juntos, que mas da, mejor daré el resumen del capitulo carajo.

_**Titulo.-**__En la lejanía / Día de nacimiento_

_**Resumen.-**__ Llevaba yo 4 años viviendo con Watari, el salía muy seguido y pasaba poco tiempo conmigo, la gente de los alrededores me decía extraño, y adquirí cierto amor a los dulces (…) Entonces, lo conocí, aquel chico tan valiente, tan calido, y yo lo amaba._

_**Advertencias.-**__Spoilers de la Novela "__Another__ Note, __The__ BB case", Spoilers de los nombres de Matt, Mello, Near y Watari, spoiler critico de Death Note._

Jejejejeje¿ya ven de donde salio el titulo del fic?, sip, X3 de Another Note.

L.-No me gusta esto

Light.- ¿Qué¿Qué tu y el? Elle¿Por qué no me dijiste? TT

Ryuuzaki.-Y es seguro que aun me ama¿verdad? –Abraza a L-Mi pequeño pandita

L. —Rojísimo-No soy un panda ni soy tuyo, soy de Light…así que aléjate.

No se vayan a pelear, por favor, al menos hasta que traiga la cámara por que esto quizás termine en Trío y doble penetración - --Los tres tiemblan-¬¬ cobardes.

En fin, vayamos al fic!!!!! . Carajo.

* * *

Mi nombre es Elle Lawliet, el único hijo de los mejores detectives del mundo –Andrea Danuve y Coil Lawliet- los cuales murieron hace algunos años, aun no comprendo como fue que aquellos asesinos encontraron la casa de L y Danuve, no lo entiendo, nunca lo podré entender.

Quizás si, pero en realidad puede que no quiera, si los encontraron fue por que fueron estupidos, no supieron esconderse bien, no supieron colocar bien las piezas.

Si no puedes resolver el Puzzle no eres mas que otro perdedor, si, ellos armaron miles, siempre encubriéndose, pero alguien logro romperlos, alguien los descubrió, por eso mis padres fueron unos estupidos, unos perdedores…pero siempre que lo pensaba así terminaba llorando, solo, Watari nunca estaba, siempre que volvía era solo para ver mis avances en las clases especiales, ver como estaba, darme dulces, admito que lo quiero, y se que el me cuida por cariño y no por obligación.

Pero, me siento tan solo, siempre eh sentido eso, pero en aquellos años, la soledad era tan grande que cualquier muestra de afecto me arrancaba una sonrisa y no me importaba si era para más…o era nada mas una farsa.

Y esa fue mi perdición.

Cuando cumplí 6 años, Watari dijo que me llevaría a un orfanato. Temí que fuera solo para deshacerse de mí, pero me dijo que ahí tendría amigos, los mejores maestros.

No comente nada, susurre un "Si, esta bien Watari-san", el sonrió y me dijo que temprano nos iríamos. Solo sonreí.

Al día siguiente ahí estábamos, era una reja enorme, y las campanas se podían escuchar a lo lejos. Sentí que Watari apretaba mi mano, lo voltee a ver pero, preferí quedarme callado. La reja se abrió y nos permitió entrar, veía a varios chicos jugando con la nieve, estaban muy sonrientes, no eh entendido la razón pero, parece que les divertía estar golpeándose con unas bolas de nieve, raro, para mi.

-_Ryuuzaki, este es el chico del que te hable—_La voz de Watari me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, y frente a mi vi a un chico tan similar a mi, pero sus ojos me hacían temerle, era una mirada algo felina-_Espero lo trates bien, es el hijo de los lawliet_

_-Si, Watari-san, esperaba ansioso el día de conocerlo_—Me sonroje un poco, se acerco a mi y yo trataba de evadir su mirada-_¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?_—No entiendo por que me decía "pequeño" si claramente, después me entere que, teníamos la misma edad.

_-Elle, Elle Lawliet_—Susurre bajito, por lo cual 'ese chico' tuvo que acercar aun mas su rostro al mió para oírme, yo me puse mas rojo y, según Watari, en ese momento mis ojos se pusieron como los de 'un niño normal'_-Y, y ¿tu como te llamas?_

_-¿yo?, Yo me llamo Ryuuzaki, es todo un placer_—Acerco su boca a mi oído-_Elle-kun_-Me sonroje como nunca y sentí un calor embargarme, sentía algo tan bonito en mi interior. Quería sentirlo siempre, embriagarme de esa sensación, y entonces el se alejo.

_-Tu compañero de habitación será el, Elle_—Sonreí, esboce una sonrisa tan enorme que Watari me vio enternecido, volteé a ver a Ryuuzaki y el me sonrió, extendió su mano y yo la tome.

Aunque, quizás ahí empezó mi sufrimiento, yo no era el chico de hoy, era muy sensible, lloraba por todo y, como dije antes, la mas mínima sensación de afecto me hacia que me perdiera. Era débil y temía a muchas cosas, solo Ryuuzaki sabia hacerme sonreír, solo el sabia como hacerme gritar, solo el…

Solo El sabía como hacerme caer en sus brazos.

* * *

En el orfanato había muchos niños, la mayoría se acercaba a mi y Ryuuzaki por curiosidad, éramos tan similares que los niños decían que podíamos ser 'hermanos gemelos'. Me molestaba siempre por eso, pero Ryuuzaki solo reía y decía que era una casualidad, y al verlo reír, me hacia sentir bien.

Había otros, que simplemente gustaban de molestarme, eran más grandes y me tiraban las cosas, me encerraban en lugares como el sótano o en alguna cueva que encontrasen. Siempre era lo mismo: me molestaban, empezaba a querer golpearlos, me empujaban y comenzaban a reírse, a decirme débil, a decirme **perdedor**, odiaba que me dijeran así, y aun lo odio, después llegaba Ryuuzaki y los ponía en su lugar, yo entonces me aferraba a el y seguía llorando –Si, siempre lloraba, me encerraran o me molestaran o me golpearan yo siempre lloraba- el solo me susurraba un "¿Te hicieron daño¿te duele algo¿te llevo a la enfermería?", sonreía y le decía que, me dejara quedarme así un momento.

Había veces en las que si terminaba herido, pero nunca lo aceptaba, no quería que los niños vieran mas debilidad en mi –Estupido razonamiento, si siempre lloraba¿Por qué no mostrar mas mi debilidad?, no lo se- Ryuuzaki entonces se hacia las mismas heridas e iba donde la enfermera, volvía conmigo y sacaba un botiquín que había ido juntando, la enfermera tenia muchas reservas, decía, no creo que se percate de que faltan algunas, sonreía y comenzaba a curarme.

Los que siempre tenían riña conmigo, eran Nate River, Mihael Keehl y…bueno, solo ellos, Matt siempre se mantenía aparte y decía "Perdónalo, es algo obstinado".

Near –Nate- siempre que me veía pasar, o que lo intentaba ayudar con alguno de sus "Puzzles" se molestaba y se iba, me odiaba, aunque se que en cierto modo yo tengo la culpa por que, el día que lo conocí, el había tenido mal una pregunta en el examen, le dije que lo ayudaría, pero por alguna razón saque el tema de lo que paso con mis padres y le dije lo de ser un perdedor.

El se molesto, dijo que eso era un modo estupido de ver las cosas, le dije entonces que el también era un perdedor…se enfado y se largo. Resuelve muchos rompecabezas desde ese día, Matt me dijo que el me admiraba, yo me sentí algo mal pero Ryuuzaki dijo que "ese niño solo se siente inferior", y yo le creí.

Mello –Mihael- al principio me tenía rencor, siempre ha odiado que lo rebasen, pero después de una pequeña charla –a golpes, después de eso tuve que estar en la enfermería toda la tarde¿mello? Mello no tuvo ninguno- nos llevamos bien, seguíamos siendo rivales y a veces terminábamos discutiendo pero ya nunca mas llegamos a la agresión física.

Y, estaba Ryuuzaki, desde que llegue el hacia hasta lo imposible por verme alegre.

Nos dormíamos hasta tarde por su culpa, se subía sobre mi y comenzaba a hacer cosquillas, yo reía y reía, después comenzaba a 'contraatacar' y al final terminábamos abrazados en su cama, varias beses empezaba a besarme y morder mi cuello, yo solo me ponía rojo y me dejaba hacer.

Cuando cumplimos 12 años, el me felicito de un modo algo especial.

_-Elle_—Susurro mi nombre algo bajo, acabamos de subir a la habitación después de que Watari nos llevara a ambos a pasear, por haber salido primeros en los exámenes y por mi cumpleaños.

Voltee y vi que estaba cerrando la puerta con el seguro, temblé un poco, el sonido de una puerta cerrada siempre me recordaba aquellas veces cuando me encerraban, le pregunte que hacia, el solo dijo que me relajara, era para que no 'nos molestaran'.

En pocos segundos ya estábamos en la cama, el mordía mi cuello, besaba mis labios y yo quería alejarlo, le temía, por alguna razón tenia miedo, aunque todo el temor se fue con unas dulces y agradables palabras.

_-Elle, te amo_—Abrí los ojos como nunca antes, sentía mis mejillas arder aun mas, unas lagrimas empezaron a caer y lo abracé tan fuerte que incluso podía sentir sus latidos del corazón.

_-Yo, yo¡YO TAMBIEN RYUUZAKI!—_me eche a llorar, el solo sonreía, acariciaba mi espalda y decía "Tranquilo, tranquilo"

Volvió a besarme, cerré los ojos y esta vez deje que hiciera lo que quisiera. Sentí nuevamente sus dientes en mi cuello, gemí, se sentía tan bien pero dolía, el entonces metió su mano bajo mi playera y comenzó a jugar con mis pezones, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía su nombre y comenzaba a colorarme más.

Buscaba su boca, necesitaba besarlo, me despojo de la playera y mordió uno de mis pezones mientras su mano jugaba con el otro, aferre mis manos a las cobijas y comencé a gemir mas alto, el dejo mi pecho en paz y me beso.

_-Mmm, Ryuuzaki, ahh por favor—_Sus manos se metieron en mi pantalón, y quería gritar, pero en cuanto abrí la boca su lengua entro, sentir su lengua contra la mía era algo tan excitante que lo pegue mas a mi, lo abracé con mis piernas y exploraba su boca igual que el exploraba la mía.

Me recostó totalmente sobre la cama y se quito la playera, yo quede bastante fascinado, el era mas fuerte que yo, por lo mismo el tenia sus músculos mas marcados que los míos.

Me sonrió nuevamente y acerco su boca a mi entrepierna, me sonroje totalmente, sabia que era lo que venia, sentí su boca cubrir totalmente mi erección y solo cerré los ojos fuertemente, se sentía demasiado bien, me sentía flotar, sentía como si nada mas importara, solo estábamos los dos.

Llegue al orgasmo gritando y aforrándome totalmente al cuerpo de Ryuuzaki, sentí sus labios y algo mas, había algo espeso, era mi semen, sentí algo raro el hecho de que el beso tuviera ese sabor pero no me importaba.

Una vez estuvimos desnudos, el se quedo viéndome, yo solo volteaba a otro lado, esa mirada característica en el me hacia sentir bastante incomodo, sentía como si quisiera devorarme, pero aun así lo disfrutaba.

Sentí algo abrirse paso en mi interior, busque con mis brazos su cuerpo, el me abrazo con su mano libre, inserto otro dedo y yo solo empecé a soltar pequeñas lagrimitas, me pego mas a el, saco sus dedos y me beso.

Sentí como penetraba en mi, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el mío, lo pegue mas a mí, quería que entrase aun mas, quería sentirlo totalmente en mi, quería que el fuera mío, quería ser solo de el.

Acerco su rostro al mío, comenzó a morder mis oídos, yo lo abrazaba, el tomo mis muñecas y las coloco sobre mi, no se como pero logro amarrarlas ahí con algo, la penetración era mas profunda, se sentía tan bien.

Me tenía ahí, retorciéndome, pidiéndole más. Trate de mover mis manos pero no tenia éxito, tuve que apoyarme en los barrotes de la cama para poder resistir. Mi cerebro no coordinaba, gritaba su nombre, mi cara estaba totalmente roja, no sabia si me besaba o que me hacia, solo sabia que me sentía tan bien…

Llegue nuevamente al orgasmo al momento de sentir su semen en mi interior, respire agitadamente, no podía abrir los ojos, me sentía agotado, susurro unas palabras en mi oído, abrí los ojos como nunca antes y le voltee a ver.

Estaba sonriendo, sonriendo tan sinceramente, tan puramente. Me eche a llorar, llorar como nunca, no por miedo, no por ganas de llorar, llore por que estaba feliz, por que me sentía tan afortunado, me sentía tan protegido. Sus brazo rodearon mí cintura, me acurruque en su pecho y nos quedamos dormidos.

Y, aun ahora, sigo deseando no haber hecho eso.

* * *

Cuando cumplí los 18, Watari me envió una carta en la que me decía:

"_L, es hora de que tomes el puesto de tu padre._

_Tu capacidad de deducción aun necesita algo de entrenamiento pero solo resolviendo casos reales podrás sacar tu 100 por ciento._

_Se que Ryuuzaki era mas indicado, según tu, pero este puesto es tuyo, tu padre te lo heredo antes de morir._

_Y, Ryuuzaki, si estas leyendo esto, espero que le des tu total apoyo a L._

_Watari"_

Quede tan asombrado como Ryuu-kun –Después de un tiempo comencé a llamarle así- pero el solo se dio la vuelta y se salio del cuarto. Sentí una punzada tremenda en mi pecho, lo mas seguro es que se hubiera molestado.

A la noche, el volvió, me dio una caja de dulces de fresa –A el le fascinaban un poco mas que a mi, era adicto a las fresas-, sonreí y comenzamos a comerlos. Al día siguiente watari me fue a recoger.

Llore mas en el camino, me estaba alejando de Wammy's House, de Ryuuzaki, de mi único amor. Aun así Watari dijo que cada Año nuevo, cumpleaños –De el o mió- volvería aunque fuera por un día o dos.

Y así fue, cada año regresaba 3 veces. En cada una le preparaba una sorpresa a Ryu-kun. Una vez hasta fui de colegiala, aunque en la noche pague por mi osadía.

Pero, tras unos años de esa rutina. Volví 2 días antes de su cumpleaños, Watari me dijo que quería que investigara sobre un asesinato en un orfanato.

Conforme avanzábamos en el camino, mi temor se hacia mas grande, no podía ser en Wammy's House, no podía ser en mi casa. Una vez llegamos al lugar, temí lo peor, temí que fuera Ryuuzaki el cadáver, entre corriendo y no lo vi en ningún lado. Subí a nuestra habitación y solo vi sangre, comencé a llorar, note una hoja en al mesa de noche.

Cuando baje, watari me dijo que Ryuuzaki no era la victima, susurre un _ya lo sabia_, cuando mello se acerco se hizo hacia atrás gritando _¿Qué le hiciste a L Ryuuzaki?_

Alce el rostro y notaron mis lagrimas, me confundieron con Ryuuzaki, por que mi mirada ya no era la misma.

Meses después, logre atrapar a Beyond Birthday, aquel asesino de las muñecas de paja. Se había mostrado a Misora Naomi –Con quien resolví el caso- y se había presentado como _Ryuuzaki Lu_, no necesite más para saber que hacer.

Ya encerrado fui donde el, watari había dicho que era peligroso.

Ya sabía. Temía por mi salud mental, era obvio, si tomamos en cuenta que después de enterarme de que Ryuuzaki era el asesino rompí todo lo que tenía, todo aquello me recordara su precénsia.

Y Watari lo vio, pero aun así nunca encontró algo. Una única cosa que no pude romper, una simple foto, donde ambos estábamos abrazados y sonreíamos.

Ya no me afectaba el verlo, pero aun así su labia me hizo temblar. Intento seducirme y casi lo logro. Le pregunte por que había hecho todo eso. Contesto de la manera mas fría que jamás he visto u oído.

_Es tu culpa…_

_Tú me llevaste a esto._

_Todos te admiraban, todos deseaban ser como tu. Yo me harte, me harte de ser solo tu repuesto._

_Por eso, decidí volver a verte¿estuvo mal?, no, por que una vez te viera, te mataría y yo tendría todo, todo lo que tu tienes._

Me di la vuelta y Salí de ahí, no por miedo, ni por molestia o arrepentimiento. Simplemente no quería que me viera tan lastimado. Esa fue la última vez que llore en muchos años.

En el 2004, me entere que murió de un ataque al corazón, ignore todo y decidí pasar al siguiente caso. El caso Kira.

Pero jamás pensé que…

Ese dolor volvería otra vez, esa agonía y esa sensación de ser la única persona que no tiene nada.

Esa necesidad de amor, todo por culpa de Kira, de Yagami Light.

No puedo vivir, no así.

No veo sentido a este modo de 'existencia'.

Light solo me mira, no entiendo el por que de esa mirada tan dolorosa, tan amable, tan como la de el.

Me alejo y el toma mi rostro en sus manos, llora, sin saber por que, sonrió, si, nunca había notado esto pero.

Me gusta verle llorar, verle sufrir después de que todos me hicieron así, todos me han lastimado.

Ojala que todos se mueran.

Ojala todos desaparezcan.

Y yo puedo hacer que la gente sepa lo que yo eh tenido que vivir. Rem, quizás, esto no haya sido tan malo.

* * *

L.-Si, sufran, sepan que sentí…BUAAAAA

Light.-O.O, eso es nuevo, pero puede que me venga bien.

Ryuuzaki.-Oh, genial cambiaron los papeles. Que más da. –Suspira y se voltea a verlos a ustedes XD- Sou se fue por que se sentía mal –esconde el bat- así que yo daré las aclaraciones.

_1.-No, Light no será Uke ahora, seguirá siendo el seme pero L…am, bueno ya verán._

_2.-No se, quizás ya acabe en breve o no, depende de cómo se desarrolle la idea del final._

_3.-NO! No me anoten en la death note, yo solo digo lo que ella manda, además ya morí una vez, no me hagan eso again._

Ryuuzaki.-Eso es todo, solo falto decir que, si llega a actualizar pronto, será en menos de 3 días, si no se esperaran hasta 2 semanas XDDD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

L/Light.-Bueno…a este ya le dio el trauma o no se que, así que…se cuidan, adiós .


	7. Corazón Intimidación

Corazon / Intimidación

_**Corazon / Intimidación**_

Ok, ok…me van amatar lo se pero, si me matan NUNCA verán el final el cual quizás sea en el próximo capitulo o en dos mas…quien sabe…

Tarde siglos por que eh estado haciendo demasiados fics mas, terminado algunas cosas y haciendo un nuevo proyecto… (Denle clic a mi perfil y busquen D.cross-y) donde habrá mas Yaoi, mas Crossover y mas Light x L y otras parejas maaaas!

Ahora, vayamos a lo que les importa (y a mi también) el fic!! Y recuerden el final puede terminar dando el giro mas inesperado de todos OxO!

* * *

Light se había hecho atrás, de repente todos esos recuerdos de Elle comenzaban a entrar en su mente, las sensaciones, el dolor, el amor, la traición…todo daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Elle solo sentía como si un gran peso se estuviera alejando de el, como su cuerpo se sentía ligero, su corazon, y al mismo tiempo sentía algo similar a la felicidad, nada era doloroso, nada era triste, todo era neutral, no había cosas alegres ni cosas tristes.

La Death Note lo decía, el no sufriría mas sus seres amados si, pero ahora no importaba en gran cosa, ahora estaba bien, no volvería a ser traicionado, humillado, derro0tado…nada volvería a ser igual.

Las semanas transcurrían, y había días en los que Light no soportaba la cantidad de recuerdos que Elle le hacia ver, no soportaba la cantidad de veces que tenia que caer y decir la verdad por culpa de esa estupida Death Note.

Pero, lo que mas odiaba era aceptar el hecho de que Ryuuk había tenido razón.

* * *

-Light-kun…

-Si, elle, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué…esas niñas sonríen?—señalo a dos chicas riendo y jugando

-Por que están, felices…deben estar contándose…chis—cayo nuevamente de rodillas frente a Elle, mas recuerdos, cada cosa que veía y era alegre a Elle le traía recuerdos dolorosos.

Pero quien cargaba con eso era Light. Elle solo sonrió y se dispuso a admirar ese hermoso espectáculo. Saco su death Note y anoto a las chicas frente a el, ya había sido suficiente.

Amabas niñas entonces comenzaron a pelear, y las atropello un auto por andar peleando. Rio como nunca en su vida y luego vio a Light tratar de recuperase de ese golpe de emociones.

Rem veía algo feliz a Light, era su pago por haber hecho sufrir a tantas personas.

Pero Elle era otra cosa, estaba matando por matar, y viéndolo solo le hacia pensar, ¿habré hecho mal?

* * *

-Elle-sama –Susurro Rem- Perdone pero, quisiera preguntar algo –Al final Elle había logrado que Rem no le dijese "Alteza" si no Elle-sama, no era gran cosa pero le era menos molesto.

-Dilo ya

-¿Por qué es tan cruel? –Directo, genial- Esas reglas…

-Te pedí que las anotases y cambiases ¿no?

-Pero no tenía por que hacerlo realmente, la regla es que ambos carguen con el peso del recuerdo.

-Pero, prefiero que sea así.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quiere ver sufrir a quien ama?

-Para que me odie –Bajo un poco la mirada- Si logro que Light me odie, el buscara a alguien mas

-Pero te lastimaras, y eso no es algo que supongo pueda soportar usted, al fin y al cabo…eres humano

-Rem, cállate ya –se oyó que tocaban la puerta- Seguramente vinieron a visitar a Light –Se asomo un poco, al fin y al cabo no tendría sentido salir a ver, nadie lo recordaba.

-Light-kun, hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo estas?

-Ah, eres tu Matsuda –Semi sonrió, Light no estaba muy bien mentalmente que digamos

-¿estas bien Light-kun?

En ese momento L recordó algo, una vez Matsuda había mencionado que le gustaba Light. Volteo a ver a Rem y esta solo negó. L bajo la cara y le ordeno algo. Rem se sorprendió de la petición, pero, si su alteza quería que vigilase que nada interfiriera entre esos dos, estaba bien.

-Light-kun, este departamento es muy grande como para que tu vivas solo…

-¿Lo crees así?, a mi no me importa…

-Light-kun, sabes…deberías salir mas seguido…

-No me importa

-…Tu padre…todos estamos preocupados por ti

-¿Ah si? …No veo el por que…

-…Light yo…la verdad yo es que…no me gusta verte así

"_Otra vez esas palabras, otra vez esas dulces palabras… ¿Por qué son tan diferentes en personas contrarias?"_

L veía todo desde su habitación, Rem lo veía disimuladamente y podía notar que "su alteza" no se sentía nada bien, sabia que se sentía eso, por eso la gran mayoría de los shinigamis renunciaban rápidamente a ser Rey, era doloroso, era terrible cargar con tanto…por que siempre eran shinigamis especiales, siempre debía ser el Rey aquel que sintiera amor, pero un amor lleno de locura, un amor verdadero

Ryuuk se acerco donde ella, estaba riendo.

_-Parece que a Light le cae bien ese tipo… --_Comento viendo como Light y Matsuda se iban a sentar en una mesa_-Déjame adivinar… ¿L quiere que terminen juntos?_

-Eso no es de tu gran incumbencia Ryuuk

El shinigami adicto a las manzanas se hizo a un lado, Rem volteo y vio que L salía levemente de su habitación, se asomaba y sonreía

_-…Elle-sama, eh de pedirle que no finja sonreír, hasta para un Shinigami es doloroso_

_-_No veo que te molesta, al fin y al cabo no soy Amane Misa-san

Dio en el clavo, Rem se volteo nuevamente y ya no dijo nada, mientras tanto Matsuda juntaba las fuerzas necesarias para tratar de decirle algo profundo y verdadero al mejor alumno de Japón –convertido ahora en un genio solitario según el-.

-Supongo que vienes a algo más que a platicar… ¿No Matsuda-san?

-La verdad si…este, Light…kun, bueno.,..Este…

-…Matsuda… ¿le sucedió algo a mis padres?

-no, en realidad…te quería decir que tu…a mi—Light entonces se levanto, no necesito escuchar mas, sabia que le iba a decir

-Matsuda-san, no lo digas

-… ¿Por qué?

-Amo a alguien más

Elle bajo el rostro y susurrando un _"Genial…amas a un fantasma Light…"_ luego vio como Matsuda reía como siempre y aceptaba eso, abrió la puerta y se fue, Elle cerro los ojos y después suspiro saliendo

-Sigo sin entender tu estúpido modo de Ser Yagami…

-…Aunque no sientas ya nada por mi te sigo amando por que…de un modo u otro eres demasiado importante para mi

-…Eres un idiota

-…Es tu culpa

-¿entonces por que me amas?

-…No lo se—Sonrió y se acerco a el dándole un beso en los labios, Elle solo acepto el beso pero no transmitió ningún sentimiento

Rem, en definitiva, estaba harta, harta de ver sufrir a esos dos, mas que anda estaba harta por que Yosaru le había pedido que cuidase de Elle, mas…era imposible, era doloroso ver a alguien que ha sufrido tanto…sufrir aun mas y de un modo mas cruel

* * *

Llegada la noche, Elle salió a la azotea del edificio a ver el paisaje, siempre decía que le agradaba ver las luces de la ciudad en la noche, eran lo único que aun le causaba alguna sensación, además era divertido oír como toda la gente se arrepentía de todo, el lo podía escuchar, podía escuchar a quienes deseaban morir…y eso le hacia sonreír…si, le gustaba ver sufrir a los demás…

Mas ese momento, Rem lo aprovecho para hablar con Yagami…

-…Encontrar a alguien mas que sea Rey…

_-Si es así ambos podrán vivir felices_

_-Ku ku ku…no le creas Liiiight, sabes bien que las reglas dicen que habrá sufrimiento eterno_

-Y aun así no hay modo de salvarnos ambos…moriremos y quedaremos en la nada

_-Todos los humanos van a la nada al morir_

_-REM…no le hubieras dicho…era divertido que no supiera_

-… ¿todos?

_-No hay cielo…no hay infierno _–Se acerco a la ventana_-y justo cuando llegan ahí, algunos son escogidos para ser Shinigamis…otros pasan a ser "candidato a Rey"…mas solo les espera dolor a todos…_

-Y que me sugieres… ¿Rem?—Aunque su mirada cada día era más sombría y sin vida su voz podía aun dar matices tan amenazadores y calmados

_-Elle-sama me regañara por esto pero…las reglas que has leído son falsas…_

Light abrió los ojos como plato, si eran falsas… ¿Qué habría en las reglas verdaderas como para que Elle las cambiase a tal grado?

Arriba, Elle seguía viendo las luces, de repente cayo de rodillas y comenzó a toser, sentía que moriría pero no podía morir aun…no podría morir jamás, entonces escupió tanta sangre que incluso sus pantalones quedaron casi rojos…

Había empezado el castigo de la Death Note…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Me van a matar…en serio me van a matar… ¿verdad?

Perdonen, tenia que ser así por que el final es algo cruel, trágico y demás cosas…pero si quieren hago dos finales como últimamente hago en todos mis fics…solo para hacerlas felices a ustedes…

Ustedes digan y…gracias por leer a pesar de haber tardado siglos en esto. Y no olviden darle al boton "GO!"


	8. Another Begin

_**Another End  
**__El inicio de otra historia_

Y vuelvo con más giros argumentales!!

Light.-AHHH Ya me harte de ti y tus giros argumentales, solo acaba y ya!! ACABA Y YA!!

L.-…opino igual que Light-kun, además…no me gusta sufrir…

¬¬ yo mando en esta historia y si quiero los mato, si quiero los vuelvo sapos y si quiero los vuelvo mujeres para hacer Yuri

Light/L.-OO

Bien, esa reacción me gusto así que prosigamos con el Prelude!!

Light.- ¿_Prelude__?_ ¿Ya va a acabar el fic?

L.-Aleluya…xD

Si, si, si, callaos los dos, ahora a la historia por que al fin sabremos la verdad.

* * *

_**Aquel que posea la Death Note del rey Shinigami solo vera dolor y tristeza en cada lugar al que vaya.**_

Light subió corriendo a la azotea, estaba molesto y preocupado ¿Qué podría estarle sucediendo a L? ¿Por qué Elle tenia que sufrir nuevamente? ¿Por qué el no podía solo haberlo matado y haberse librado de este martirio?

Por que lo ama, por que "se aman" o al menos eso quería seguir creyendo Light.

Llego a la azotea, sus ojos se desorbitaron, su respiración pareció detenerse y su alma irse de su cuerpo al ver a L hincado en el suelo y con el color rojo tiñendo su piel y ropa.

_-¿Elle?_

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera volteo a verlo

_-Elle… ¿Qué te paso?_

Una mirada termino de volver loco a Light, esa mirada color rojo que el tanto recordaba hacer tenido alguna vez.

_-La Death note no perdona, Dios no perdona, solo somos meras marionetas creadas por el, y solo podemos librarnos de eso…no, ni siquiera la muerte nos libra de aquella sensación de vacio, es una contradicción creer que somos libres en los brazos del "creador" pero no es mas que una farsa que sirve para encubrirnos…no, mas bien para encubrir nuestra extrema necesidad de ser felices y no sentirnos abandonados… ¿O acaso esto es solo un desvarío mío nuevamente?_

Light, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocer a el detective jamás lo había escuchado hablar tan, lento, suave y triste, incluso aquel día bajo la lluvia donde todo inicio la voz de L mantenía esa cadencia de alguien que sabe lo que dice mas, esta vez era algo terriblemente diferente, esta vez parecía como si L buscase una salvación en aquellas palabras.

_-E-Elle, vamos dentro te enfermaras, debes cambiarte…_

_-¿No es lo mismo Yagami Light?_

_-…_

_-Aquel día me dijiste eso, si, ese día me volviste a hundir… ¿Qué acaso ya no te basta verme así?_

_-Pero yo…te amo_

_-"Te amo" "I love You" "Ti amo" "Ai Shiteru" "Je't aime" "__Ich liebe dich" "Ngo oi ney" "S' ayapo" "Eu amo te" "Ya tyebya lyublyu" "Ja te violim" ¿Algún otro idioma en el que desees saberlo? Puedo decirlo en más de 20 idiomas, digo, es una frase tan famosa pero tan vacía que…_

_-Pero te amo_

_-En el sentido de la palabra del "Je't adore" ¿quizás? O… ¿Cómo el poema con un "I love thee"?_

_-¿Por qué no lo tomas enserio?_

_-Por que ya lo tome enserio dos veces y las mismas dos veces eh terminado con mi corazón mas que roto_

_-Pero te amo_

_-Cállate ya_

_-Aunque la Death note diga lo contrario si puedo amarte_

El silencio se hizo, el azabache quedo sorprendido, se suponía que las reglas originales solo las sabia el, por que ahora Light…

Volteo a ver a Rem, esta solo se oculto, Light aprovecho el momento para acercarse.

_-Ahora te pregunto… ¿En que idioma debo decirlo para que me creas?_

_-…Light_

* * *

_**Cada humano que se convierta en el Rey Shinigami en caso de no estar muerto, morirá cada día de un modo diferente, sin morir.**_

Estaban dentro del apartamento, Light trataba de no ver la sangre que manchaba la blanca y pura piel de su detective, mientras este solo trataba de evadir su mirada.

_-Deberías cambiarte_

_-¿Te molesta?_

_-…_

_-¿A que si? Nadie soporta ver tanta sangre_

_-Me molesta por que me duele verte…así_

_-Ay, Kira no debería dolerte si al fin y al cabo me ibas a matar_

Golpe bajo, Light sintió un nuevo remolino de recuerdos, corrió al baño y vomito, cada día era mas duro para el soportar aquellos recuerdos, cada vez parecía que Elle manejaba mas los recuerdos que deseaba mostrarle, los mas crudos y dolorosos, y Light ya no podía.

_-¿Vas aprendiendo que no debes tenerme piedad o lastima?_

_-…ah, ¿Por qué?_

_-Yo mando aquí, además…tú solo eres aquel me hizo caer así de bajo_

_-Te amo_—Se levanto de golpe y lo volteo a ver, Elle se asusto, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían a los ojos.

_-…Mientes_

_-Si te mintiera en mis ojos se vería… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez?_

_-Mientes_

_-No miento_

_-Miénteme…por favor—_Lo había dicho sin pensar, era demasiado para el, los ojos de Light no eran ya aquellas almendras brillantes llenas de vida, llenas de una "esperanza", claro…solo tenia 19 años, era un niño, no como el que ya llevaba 25 años de vida, era una diferencia de edad que le mortificaba

_-No quiero volver a mentirte_

_-Miénteme, miénteme para que pueda odiarte, miénteme para que pueda detestarte…miénteme y déjame lastimarte!!_

_-¿por eso no querías que supiera las reglas de la libreta no?_

_-Ódiame, ódiame y olvídame, deja de matarme_

_-Mátame_

_-¿Qué?_

Light se había acercado a el, abrazo a L por la cintura y recargo su rostro en su hombro.

_-¿Quieres que te recuerde quien era el escogido para rey Shinigami?_

* * *

_**Aquel humano escogido para ser el rey Shinigami será aquel que haya matado a más de 10 humanos**_

_**Ser el rey Shinigami no es ni por asomo un honor es un castigo para aquellos humanos que juegan con la vida como dioses**_

_**Si el anterior Rey Shinigami le otorga la libreta a un humano este humano será el próximo Rey solo en caso de que el anterior perezca**_

_**El Humano designado como Rey Shinigami, en el caso de ser escogido del modo anteriormente dicho, sufrirá eternamente sin morir**_

_**En caso de que alguien quiera a esta persona esa persona sufrirá a la larga muriendo cada día junto con el rey**_

_**El rey, pese a que cada día morirá sin morir, si sentirá el dolor y agonizara cada día**_

_**Los humanos anotados en la Death Note del rey con muertes especiales tienen el libre derecho de suicidarse mas no morirán, solo le dará una muerte mas al rey**_

_**El único modo de que el Rey muera es salvando a un humano o de tristeza, mas el segundo es muy tardado**_

_**Mas si salva a un humano que tiene escrita una muerte especial o anotado por un rey anterior no morirá**_

_**El humano cuya muerte sea especial y/o sea la persona mas amada por el rey morirá si el rey mismo es quien lo mata, cualquier método es valido a excepción de enfermedades y golpes.**_

* * *

Light con la mano sobre la de L, L con la mano en un cuchillo, Light sangrando del estomago, L totalmente asustado y pasmado.

_-…D-déjame…morir_

_-…Light…_

Los shinigamis solo observaban, Ryuuk estaba feliz, la diversión que tanto pedía estaba ahí, Rem en verdad se harto esto era lo ultimo que ella podía soportar ver, necesitaban librarse de esta maldición ya, librarse de tal manera que por fin pudiesen estar juntos.

_-…Estas…estas…tu…_

_-Tonto, esto es por que te amo_

_-… ¿Por qué no me puedes odiar?_

Soltó el cuchillo, se alejó de Light chocando con la pared, Light se saco el cuchillo, al parecer no había tocado ningún órgano importante, solo dolería un rato y después se curaría, entonces un grito, un grito desgarrador y miles de lagrimas cayendo por el rostro del moreno.

_-Elle!!_

_-Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate… ¡POR FAVOR VETE!_—Light intento tomar su mano, L lo vio con horror y se hizo hacia atrás, o al menos lo intento, Light lo veía muy preocupado, esa reacción a que se debía… ¿A que?

* * *

_**El humano que posea esta Death Note sufrirá un desequilibrio psicológico, ya que el mas mínimo rastro de sangre los volverá locos y desearan mas y mas, sin embargo si eso sucede gradualmente se volverán unos monstros salvajes.**_

Light había dejado recostado al mayor, aun estaba asustado y temblaba entre las cobijas, no sabia realmente ya que hacer, todo lo que hacia ya no salía como lo planeaba, pero…pero… ¿Por qué si el había tenido la Death Note L debía sufrir tanto?

_-Jejeje, te lo dije Light, la Death Note solo trae sufrimiento_

_-Pero el que debería sufrir soy yo… ¡L NO!_

_-Es tu culpa por enamorarte_

_-…Yo, solo…quería…_

Cayó sentado en la silla, coloco sus manos en su rostro y sintió una terrible desesperación, desearía poder cambiar todo, todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, desearía poder dejar que L fuese feliz.

_-Yagami Light_—Rem hablo-_¿Qué estas dispuesto a dar por la felicidad de Elle Lawliet?_

_-Todo…si quieres mi alma te la daré…quien pueda hacerlo feliz puede tomar de mi lo que quiera, no me importa_

_-Entonces…vamos con el creador_

Silencio, tanto Ryuuk como Light voltearon a ver a la Shinigami blanca, ¿Había dicho lo que ambos habían escuchado?

Y si era así… ¿Por qué ir con el creador?

¿Por qué ir a tal grado?

¿En verdad…?

_-¿L será feliz?_—Fue lo único que el chico pregunto.

_**El creador.  
Como Rey Shinigami se debe conocer sobre este ser.  
El es el único que puede borrar todo lo ocurrido y dar una segunda oportunidad a la gente, incluidos, el rey Shinigami.**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

--Se ve a Sou escondida-

Light.-SOU!!

L.-…

Perdónenme!! Enserio no quería hacerlos sufrir así!!

Light.-TUUU

L.-…este capitulo tiene menos de 4 paginas…

Light/Sou.-ah?

L.-esta muy corto…

Es que la inspiración, como verán anda por los suelos

Light.-Aja, y los demás capítulos ya escritos que ¿eh?

…este…Yagami es con el Kanji de dios…o ¿con cual?

L/Light.-NI SE TE OCURRA

Eh…bueno…este…dejen reviews y…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—sale corriendo con Light y L tras ella

Light.-TE MATARE

L.-NO TOQUES A MI LIGHT!!

NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…WAAA—sigue corriendo-SI ES QUE SALGO VIVA!!


	9. Iniciando otra vez

_**ANOTHER END  
**__Capitulo 9  
"The begin" "Again"_

Mmmm, quería subir esto el día del cumpleaños de L por que lo intentare volver a hacer feliz (si parece TARAnovela pero bueno) mmm bueno ando algo ida así que espero les guste y ¿Dónde quedaron Light y L?

Bueno será, los dejo con el fic

* * *

Nuevamente una pelea mas, ya habían destruido la cocina entera, la recamara y estaban en la estancia.

No había quien pudiera pararlos, no había quien pudiera evitar eso.

_-Si no lo haces te voy a obligar_

_-Inténtalo Yagami_

_-No me retes_

_-No lo hago_

El castaño en un movimiento rápido logro atrapar por completo a L, este no opuso resistencia mas cuando el castaño sentía la victoria…

Un dolor muy fuerte lo hizo alejarse, el mayor se soltó y camino tranquilamente hasta el sillón y se sentó

El castaño lo vio con algo de molestia y después se fue a la recamara

Cuando L suspiro creyendo haber logrado su tranquilidad…

_-ahhh!!!! Esta fría_

_-Te dije que te peinaría y ahora…lo hare_

_-N-no!! Para Light…para jajajajajajajaja!_

Si estaban riendo, estaban divirtiéndose, eran felices…era uno de los tantos anhelos que ambos tenían y que ahora se cumplían

¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta es:

* * *

_-¿El creador?_

_-Solo el puede hacer que el rey Shinigami actual vuelva a ser humano y darle una segunda oportunidad a ambos_

Light sintió algo de miedo, obviamente el creador era algo así como "dios" y si era así entonces, como en todo, pediría algo a cambio de esa segunda oportunidad, era obvio

_-Yo quiero que Light tenga una segunda oportunidad_

_-L_—El castaño volteo encontrándose con un, mas blanco de lo normal, L

_-Lo que sea que tenga que dar, lo daré por Light_

_-¿No se suponía que ya no me querías?_

_-…No se por que hago esto_

_-Elle, no tienes que esforzarte tanto_

_-… ¿Si? Quizás, supongo que _–Y la frase no fue terminada, el moreno cayo de lleno en el suelo, Light corrió a verlo

_-Ya empezó_—La Shinigami hablo

_-¿Qué?_

_-Kukuku, su primera muerte, asfixia_

A Light se le helo la sangre, ¿Entonces L estaba…?

_-Aaagh…cof, cof cof…_

Y el color volvió a L y este abrió los ojos para después inhalar con todas sus fuerzas

_-Creo que es la primera vez que amo tanto el aire_

Si, entonces eso era morir sin morir.

Light en verdad aun estaba shockeado, no soportaría ver morir diario a L, no soportaría sentir la presión de tenerlo muerto en sus brazos miles de veces, no lo soportaría jamás.

Soltó al mayor y se abrazo a si mismo, estaba temblando, estaba asustado y tenia miedo.

_-Light_

_-E-estoy bien, solo necesito asimilar lo que acaba de pasar_

_-¿Por qué? Solo morí…_

"Solo morí" esas palabras taladraban la cabeza del menor, sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba y se sintió aun mas ansioso y nervioso, ¿Cómo podía decirlo así de fácil?

Al volver a ver el rostro de Elle noto algo, los ojos de este se habían vuelto un poco mas oscuros.

"_**El rey Shinigami poco a poco perderá el aprecio  
por su propia vida  
así que nunca le pesara el hecho de morir  
Ni sentirá y/o comprenderá el dolor de  
aquel que, en dado caso, deba verlo morir"**_

Había olvidado nuevamente una regla de la libreta, así que ahora, al detective, no le iba a importar mas su vida, ni si moría o no.

_-Ryuuk, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hablar con…"el"?_

* * *

_-¿Estas seguro que debo ponerme esto?_

La pregunta venia de un Light algo apenado, vestía una traje completo de cuero negro, con varios cinturones a lo largo del traje, también traía algo en el cuello, algo que no se veía y que Light protegía mucho.

_-No es cosa mía, es algo así como el uniforme de los varones kukukukuku_

_-Aaaaja, y yo soy una manzana gigante_

_-¿Eso debía darme risa?_

_-¿podrían tomar esto con mayor seriedad Ryuuk-san? ¿Light-san?_

Ambos vieron a Elle y Rem salir de la habitación, Elle traían una capa enorme negra que tapaba su traje.

_-Se que es un momento de tensión pero, después de haber sufrido tanto como tu realmente me estoy volviendo muy sarcástico y no me importan mucho las cosas_

_-Lo siento_

_-…Al menos por mi sigues sintiendo algo, no se si alegrarme o entristecerme_

_-¿eh?_

_-Desearía que te importara mas tú propia seguridad antes de la mía, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste que querías alejarme?_

_-No te alejarías_

_-…Si tu me lo pedias, y así eras feliz, quizás si_

_-Light_

_-Antes que yo mismo estas tu y lo sabes_

_-No te entiendo, ¿Por qué te importa una miserable existencia como la mía?_

El castaño se acerco al detective y lo abrazo tiernamente

_-Por que esta, según tu, miserable existencia es mi razón de vivir_

Elle abrazo, temeroso, a Light, aun no quería volver a estar como antes, quería alejar a Light pero…

¿Cómo soportar estar lejos de la persona que también es tu razón de seguir adelante?

* * *

_-He dicho que vengo a hablar con, su excelencia_

_-Así que, tú eres el nuevo asesino ¿eh?_

Light apretó los puños, el asesino era el no Elle, demonios.

_-Si y por eso estoy aquí así que déjame pasar_

_-Claro, pase, gloriosa alma podrida_

¿Qué acaso no podía golpear a ese ser? Ah cierto no podía, ese ser era un alma y no podía hacerle nada pero…

Cuantas ganas tenia el menor de golpearlo y decirle que la única alma podrida era el, solo el y nadie mas…el alma de Elle era pura y blanca, era hermosa pero el la tiño de negro…la apretujo y la destruyo

Cierto, por eso estaba ahí, para tratar de devolverle esa pureza al alma de Elle.

Avanzaron por varios pasillos, solo ellos dos, Rem y Ryuuk no podían entrar o quizás no querían entrar, por alguna razón Elle sabia por donde ir, Light solo se hubiese perdido pero no Elle.

Al final había una puerta, Light se asusto mas después logro ubicar la pintura de aquella puerta, el arco poseía "El fin del mundo" y la puerta estaba dividida entre "El juicio final" y "El infierno"

¿Quién había pintado eso? En esos momentos quería recordar pero a la mente no le venia nada.

_-Luca Signorelli, buena elección, parece que "Dios" tiene buen gusto en cuanto al arte_

_-Ah, cierto_

_-¿seguro que quieres entrar?_

Light se sentía en un dilema, en estas situaciones no había manera de calmarse, temía, era como tener que pasar por el infierno y el purgatorio para quedarse cual Virgilio en este ultimo y dejar ir al amigo al paraíso

Pero había que dejar de tratar de entender eso de modo filosófico, solo debía dar un paso y aceptarlo pero no sabía que podía llegar a suceder

Oh dios, se sentía cual Dante frente a la soberbia y la lujuria del infierno sin escapatoria alguna pues Virgilio quizás no llegase esta vez a auxiliarle

Mas avanzo, sintiéndose seguro puesto que, siguiendo el esquema de Dante, al final del camino estaría la beatificación para el, o quizás no, pero aun así aquella felicidad estaría para la persona amada y eso importaba mas que nada.

Tomo la mano de su acompañante y entro, entraron ambos, encontrándose con una luz pura, blanca y que Light no soporto el verla, no lo soportaba, sentía como si hubiera subido por la montaña del purgatorio y llegado al paraíso para desmayarse

Y tal como el lo pensó, lo ultimo que escucho fue que Elle lo llamaba, le gritaba y

Nada más, no hubo más que la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados, ¿acaso caería por la montaña para regresar a la selva?

No lo sabía…

* * *

_-Light, Light, Light ¡Light!_

Sentía los ojos pesados, logro abrirlos mas no distinguía nada, se alzo, vio el lugar, ¿Una cama?

_-Light, oye Light_

Volteo, reconocía esa voz, y al voltear vio a el moreno viéndolo preocupado, pero… ¿Por qué?

_-Elle…_

_-Ah, me asustaste Light, de repente caíste dormido y no sabia que hacer_

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

_-Creo que tienes lagunas mentales, estamos aquí en mi casa…_

Intento comprender la situación, no pudo, intento "despertar" no pudo, ¿Qué había sido lo anterior entonces?

_-¿Light?_

_-Tu, ¿estas bien?_

_-¿yo? Claro, estoy bien por que_—Se sentó en la cama y beso dulcemente a Light

El menor no entendía nada, entonces vio lo tenia en la mano.

Un anillo.

Un libro.

Y en la mano de L había un anillo igual.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

_-¿Por qué Light no responde?_

_**Quizás…deba pasar una prueba**_

_-¿Por qué el?_

_**Por que el es quien los mato**_

_-Yo soy el rey_

_**Por que el lo pidió**_

_-Lo olvido, yo hice que olvidara_

_**Pero yo no…**_

* * *

"_**El Rey Shinigami tiene la habilidad de manipular la mente  
de las personas a su antojo"**_

_**  
"Para obtener una segunda oportunidad, el rey  
elegido deberá de pasar una prueba"**_

_**  
"En caso de fallar esta prueba la persona que mas ame  
el rey desaparecerá"**_

**Continuara…**

Ah, ya entramos a la recta final, en el capitulo que sigue se obtendrán las respuestas a miles de interrogantes que eh colocado, y además de que entenderemos la razones de que L se volviera así y las razones de que Light actuase de ese modo también

Ojala les guste este capitulo, me he esforzado en hacerlo bien y espero no se confundan

Y, no pude evitar meter las referencias a la divina comedia, enserio no pude evitarlo.

Nos vemos.

* * *


	10. Dolor y Confesion

_**Another End  
Pain and Confession**_

Y, por fin el posible penúltimo capitulo

Light: wii

L: wii

¿Qué les pasa?

Light:…no tengo ánimos

L: el punto es que ya sabemos en que acabara

…Tranquilos, no estén tristes, estarán bien

Light: Aja, mejor ya escribe

…Que amargado

* * *

Capitulo 10 "DOLOR & CONFESION"

Estaba ahí, L comía dulces de un modo feliz, de un modo alegre, de un modo tierno.

En unas horas debían ir a ver a sus padres y a Sayu.

Era navidad, la nieve blanca y pura caía lentamente y L ya había estado toda la mañana haciendo un muñeco "Light" de nieve

Era perfecto, esa era la felicidad que quería pero…

¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlo así?

* * *

_-Light-chan! Ya tenemos que irnos_

_-Ah…esta bien Elle_

Todos vieron raro a Light, parecía como si estuviera ido, y pareciera como si no se percatara de que hacia sentir mal a su _esposo_

-_Light…hace años no me decías Elle_

_-Eh?, enserio?_

_-Si onii-chan, tu le decís "Eru-chan, Eru-tan, Amor, Eru Love" o demás cosas!_

_-Ah…lo siento __**Eru**_

Y eso se sintió mas frio que una daga atravesando el corazón del mayor que solo sonrió y salió de la casa Yagami.

* * *

"_**La prueba que "El creador" impone consistirá en olvidar  
la tristeza pasada y demostrar que puede  
hacer feliz a las personas"**_

* * *

Habían llegado a la casa, en cuanto la puerta se cerro, L se fue sobre Light besándolo con pasión.

Light estaba sorprendido, no comprendía eso, mas decidió seguir el juego.

Juego.

Si, eso era un juego, no sentía lo mismo que cuando besaba a L, no sentía esa necesidad de embriagarse con el sabor de su boca.

Habían terminado en la habitación, escuchaba los dulces gemidos del ex detective, mas no le producían realmente nada.

Solo se excitaba con su cuerpo, por que era el mismo, pero eso no era hacer el amor.

Era mero placer carnal, mero **sexo.**

_-Aaah, Light…pa-para!_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-…Me duele_

_-Ah, lo lamento_

_-No…no así_—El menor no entendió hasta que vio las lagrimas del otro caer dolorosamente_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no me quieres?_

_-No, no es eso_

_-¿Entonces por que ya no me tratas como antes?_

_-Yo…Elle…yo_—Sintió una presión enorme en el pecho, y entonces cayo desmayado.

* * *

_-¿Qué acaso no pensaste en mi felicidad Yosaru?_

_-Light Yagami, mata a Quillish Wammy_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si lo matas la cantidad de muertes será la necesaria, debes matarlo con mi Death note y serás el rey, después deberás darle ese poder a Elle Lawliet_

_-NO! ¡NO ME QUITES LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE ME QUEDA!_

_-Es tu decisión Yagami Light, es solo tu decisión, por que, has de saber que a menos que lo mates ustedes dos nunca podrán estar juntos_

_-…_

_-Light… ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTO YO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ODIAME! ¡DETESTAME!...mátame…ódiame, mírame tan fríamente como antes pero, pero…_

_-¿crees que puedo hacer eso si me lo pides con tu voz rompiéndose con cada palabra?_

_-L-Light_

_-Te pido perdón, Elle_

* * *

Despertó totalmente asustado, se alzo, volteo a todos lados y entonces, vio a su "esposo" llorando, llorando mientras dormía sentado a su lado.

-¿De verdad te merezco?

-No estarás preguntando mal Light… ¿o si?

-¿eh?

-No es mas bien… ¿Acaso yo te merezco?

-Elle

-… ¿Aun me quieres?

-Cla—intento afirmarlo de todo corazón, mas las palabras se atoraron, no había sonido alguno en su boca

-…

-…No, Elle no lo estoy negando, YO TE…

¿Por qué? Las palabras no salían, no había ni un mísero sonido emanando de su boca, ¿POR QUE? ¿Qué acaso nunca lo podría hacer feliz?

El mayor solo bajo el rostro y salió llorando del lugar, ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Light no entendía nada, ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Por qué ahora lo lastimaba aun más? ¿Por qué simplemente no intentaba hacer feliz a L?

¿Por qué siempre era un idiota?

* * *

Había salido a caminar, veía todo tan igual como siempre, veía todo tan vacio como siempre…

¿Qué paso con la felicidad que parece que existió?

-¿Acaso no fue un sueño? ¿Acaso entonces debo volver con el?

Si era una prueba el la pasaría pero… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Entonces se detuvo en seco, volteo a todos lados y sintió algo en su pecho. Era cierto, el tenia que volver y salvar a L.

Tenia que demostrar que…

Sin pensarlo dos veces volteo a ver la avenida.

¿Seria lo correcto? Si lo era el podría volver…si fallaba

Seguramente lastimaría aun más a la persona que ama.

* * *

Claramente ese sonido eran voces. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿COMO ESTA?

"_L?"_

-¿POR QUE NO PUEDO PASAR?

"_¿Qué…le…habrá pasado?"_

Recordó haber esperado que el semáforo cambiara a rojo y…ah, cierto…se lanzo a la avenida provocando que lo atropellaran.

"…_Así que…en realidad no era una prueba…"_

Alcanzo a escuchar, sobre un "estado grave", "Perdida de sangre" y algo similar a muchos cables y un sollozo.

Las fuerzas le abandonaban y dejo de escuchar tantas cosas.

* * *

-¡LIGHT!, Ey despierta, Light… ¡LIGHT!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado…

-…Eres un idiota…

-¿Por qué…te…estas desvaneciendo…Elle?

-…Eres…un idiota.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

¿Qué me dicen? Me quieren matar ¿verdad? Pues mátenme y se ahorraran una tragedia u.u la verdad.

Bien, bien XD en el siguiente capitulo tendremos una aclaración de cosas y mucho dolor y llanto.

En realidad planeaba poner todo en ese capi para terminarlo al fin pero pensé en que quizás podría este ser un capi preliminar y bue…el que sigue es el final y ya se que me esperan matanzas enormes y todo eso.

Así que, me da tristeza re informar que el final…

Es una tragedia.


End file.
